


Catch Me

by jiyuuchie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Black Character(s), Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Different kind of world, Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hate Crimes, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Loss of Control, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monk Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Necromancy, Neo-Eorzea, No Beta, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rage, Revenge, Romance, Same ffxiv elements, Smut, Spirit World, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tricksters, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), but we move
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuuchie/pseuds/jiyuuchie
Summary: Aadya, known only by a few as the Warrior of Light, try her best walking the world as a normal civilian of Eorzea. With the world in a semblance of peace, after rebuilding itself from the calamity, it was all surface level. The stories of her deeds is still sung throughout Eorzea. Ringing large bells in the undergrounds, however, little is known of the elusive warrior. Only that they are unmatched and that they are are searching for someone.Keeping herself hidden, hoping it will do much of protecting those she love from a far. Especially with a relentless hunter on her tail, she is unable to stay comfortable for long.Having no choice but to keep moving, Aadya run across a certain Xaela after a respite and see why their union is written in the stars....
Relationships: Sidurgu Orl/Original Character(s), Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> *inhales*......*exhales*
> 
> So!.......safe to say this is pretty self indulgent? Idk I tried for it not to be, but you'll see me work on that throughout this baby. This story has been something I've written long before Devotion because I fell absolutely in love with Sid! Anywho I have no clue what to call this particular AU because it has some elements from FFXIV and somethings I added in. Like its modern and old kind of? I'm talking cordless rotary phones. Shit of that nature. Or just think of Neo-Eorzea 🤷🏽
> 
> There will be journal entries that are chapter breaks. Theres no specific time and its just a journal that my WOL carry and read over again when she has some downtime. I will put a note of which one to pay close attention to at the beginning of the chapter because there are some subtlties that I love putting throughout my stories if you havent noticed 🤣
> 
> I have a sense my writing style isnt for everyone, but to those that stick with me, I love you 🥺 and i cant put it into words how much it means to me to hear that you enjoy my work, thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed. I cant tell you how many times I went over this with my horrible eyes. Still I hope you enjoy this little bit of my mind 😁✌🏼
> 
> 🎶[L.E.M ft Tara Jay - Reach 4 You (MOOD II SWING Alternative mix)](https://youtu.be/K8i_-hhR7n8)🎵

It started by a simple word spoken in a deep baritone of the instructor.

“ _Notice_ …”

With hands tucked in the pockets of beige slacks, the tall man, skin of smooth obsidian, hair low cut and golden, circling the chiseled statue of a man stationed in front, eyes the exact same as the gold rays of the sun looking over the studio. The timbre of his voice a calming rumble of thunder echo through the mildly silent room again. “Notice…”

As commanded so effortlessly, violet irises ‘ _Notice_ …’ onyx scales contrasting against pale skin. ‘ _Notice_ …’ sharp horns curved underneath snow white hair reminding her of a holiday in Garlemald, watching the quiet nights as the snow fell. ‘ _Notice_ …’ sculpted muscles, smoothed over with ths artistry of scars, a past. But what kept her focus, were the rings of teal deep in black scleras. Obvious searching with heavy annoyance his countenance expressed vividly. Subtle evidence of irritation aside, whoever this man is personified a god before her and she had the pleasure of painting him.

Aadya, with the instructors advice and a quick sip of her wine glass, took great care of gently stroking the bristles of the paintbrush across the canvas before her. Having bore witness to a actual AuRa, the first AuRa she has seen in Ul’dah, the very man sat posed on the marble pedestal, a quiet storm on display for almost two bells now.

Her favorite to paint; the beatiful scales descending from his neck to the middle of his wide torso. The same as the onyx crystals at the goldsmith vendor during her walk here. The black and red robe loosely wrapped around his waist, leaving the view of his strong arms, deep abs, bare feet, the solidness of his thighs, the base of his long thick tail, and most of his dark scales on his side to explore.

Such the man beautifully out of place. Like the full moon during the midday bells or a unexpected rainstorm in the scorching desert.

Enamored with such a sight, her ears hadn’t picked up Lyse calling to the side of her, until seconds later. “Aadya!”

Stammering. “Huh? What?”

Pointing to the canvas. “Its almost identical, a whole masterpiece!”

Aadya looking from the smile of Lyse back to her painting, she scratched the back of her head nervously. “Y—yeah. I guess. It still need a lot of work.”

“I love how you captured his eyes and the pattern of his scales!” Y'shtola spoke from her right, scanning the piece.

“C'mon guys it’s not that great.”

The instructor, making his rounds for the umpteenth time, his expression shifting from amusement to something uninspiring. He would coerced their hands when deemed necessary and the rest left to their potential. Stopping at the trio, firstly looking to Y'shtola, humming affirmatively with his hand out.

Y'shtola looking from his to her own, placing the paintbrush in his palm, making swift corrections of his own. “Little work to be done but good nonetheless.”

The beauty chuckles. “Why thank you. I’m not really a artist.”

“Ah, so a natural then?”

Shrugging. “If you would go so far.”

Quietly he whir a giggle, looking from the Miqo'te canvas to the Hyur next. His eyes lingering longer than one would imagine.

Their look held between each other during the awkward silence save for the chatter of friends in the studio air. Lyse speaking up when she couldn't handle it any longer. “You okay there Teach?”

“Hm.” He mumble. It wasn’t a answer or judgement, mere enquiry than anything. Thumb excitedly rubbing his wrist clasped in his hand behind his back. The sound thoughtful, long, drawn out. “Hmmm.”

Aadya and Y'shtola snorted a quiet laugh. Watching as the tall man proceeded to Lyse canvas. Noticeably his pupils dilated, his dignified face a myriad of questionable illustrations falling back to professional after a beat. He brought a fist to his lips, clearing his throat to mask a slight chuckle. “Though you need much work, I can see the potential.”

“Pfft, with the amount of glasses I had, I thought it a masterpiece.”

“Heh.” He countered. Running his hand through the low bang above golden eyebrows, “unbridled confidence. I like that. It'll take you far.” He pressed on moving to the group seated behind them.

When out of ear shot, Aadya leant over to Lyse with a silly grin plastered. “Hmmmm.”

~°•●•°~

Remaining quiet during this tedious job. Horns sensitive to the mumbles circling him with groups of friends speaking amongst each other an he just wanted to leave. Fray thought it a great idea to hold a semi-nude model class and being low on funds, he didn’t have the luxury of being picky.

‘ _Forgive me brother. The idea came to me last night. Ul'dah…she hasn’t seen the likes of you. Think of how much we could save up…for Rielle.’_

Even if he had to strip almost naked while the bastard walked around clothed knowing full well this was not his forte but It was easy gil to just sit here and they made a killing. He had the body for it and considering he had another gig right after this, he didn’t mind the rest for the moment with extra income to his leverage.

Sidurgu looked over his audience until a loud and delicate laugh caught his and others’ immediate attention before they turned to their business. In the second row halfway hidden from his gaze thanks to the canvas, he was able to study the whiteness of her hair the same color as his own, fell pass her slender shoulders just underneath her breast in black short sleeves, teeth showcasing behind burgundy painted lips and a soft hand came up to stifle her laugh, trying her best to recover from whatever silliness the blonde to her left spoke. He muses how ‘ _Pretty_.' she was as his eyes continued surveying over the full room when Fray announced the session was finally over.

~°•●•°~

“Lies you tell.” Lyse spoke up. “look at mine compared to yours!”

“Ha.” Y'shtola laughed. “though mine is fairly decent, I know better than to say it out reaches yours. Mind you all this detail in the span of what, two bells?”

“Ah don’t fill my head please.” Aadya rubbing her temples.

“I forget this is a second nature for you.” Lyse carried back to her canvas finishing up her own painting, gulping down the glass of wine. “Yah know it’s good to see you out an about. Clear your mind for a bit. Not tunnel focused on stuff that doesn’t deserve your attention.”

Taking a moment, Aadya looked to her friend buzzing as she placed her glass down on the bamboo wooden coaster, continuing swiping her paintbrush with a hardened purpose that told Aadya she was referring to the choice of men in her life.

“Let’s not go there please!” if only Lyse knew the truth.

Snickering, Y'shtola sat on Aadya bench, wrapping a single arm around her shoulders. “Lyse has a point you know. We haven’t been around you in Twelves know how long! Only video call or texting. It's okay but once in a while I need my girls around!”

The platinum blonde sighed. She shakes her head with a light smile, looking at both her friends. “I mean yes, but still this is neither the time nor place to discuss this.”

“Fair.” They both spoke in unison.

“Well I thought we should head to The Quicksand to you know fully… _exfoliate_ , since it is going to be a beautiful niiiiight.” Lyse sung.

“Mm, I don’t know. Last time I went drinking like that I woke up wrapped around someone I shouldn’t have.” she groaned. Though it happened some weeks prior, the throb reminded her that it was still there in the burrows of her mind. Left wanting, though she would have to thank Urianger when she see him for not taking advantage of her.

Lyse chortles in her palm. “That was many suns ago! Plus I wouldn’t leave you alone. We were right there the whole time.”

Before violet eyes could turn back to the tall man in the front of the room, he was already securing the robe around him and heading to the back where she assumed that was where he changed. If only a little longer but there was other matters.

“So?” Lyse spoke up, looking to her friends.

“I’m okay with that.” Y'shtola shrugged.

“Same.” Aadya waved off.

“One moment.” Taking the wine bottle. “pre-game.” Lyse chuckles filling their wine glass. Once the sweet substance stopped to the rim, She lifts her own. “Here’s to a night of girlfriends. May we laugh and dance our asses off in true bliss!”

~°•●•°~

Aadya twists and twirl in the full figure mirror in Lyses' room at the Hourglass Inn. Her snow white hair in a top bun with bangs just above her eyebrows. As if wearing the clouds, the white dress clung around her hour glass frame, clashing beautifully against her mahogany skin. The silk dress leaving her back exposed down to the top of her plump rear. She fixes her cleavage in the loose deep V design showing down to her navel, then fixed the tie up straps of her heels on her calf. Prompting a pose when she was done.

“For the thousandth time. You look fine!” Y'shtola bumped her hip with her friend out the way, doing a once over of herself. The two piece, short sleeve, sparkling dress complimented not only her physique but personality as well. Mirroring a clear night sky, beaming to each light casted on her like stars, the long skirt subtle when she stand still and split evenly on both sides exposing up her legs to her hips when she twirled in her own opened toed heels, posing as well. Lyse, copying her friends, strut to the mirror. The red crop shirt leaving a window in between her perky breast and a side peep with a strap wrapping around her back letting a sheer fabric billow behind her in almost a train on floor. The golden embroidery shining at the ends. The white high top shorts and red thigh-high stiletto boots, material a smooth suede—Aadya making a mental note to convince Lyse to part with her shoes in due time— showcased her toned legs deliciously.

“We always look good, but Damn…” Aadya takes a moment, looking between them. “we look _GOOD_!.”

Lyse agreeing, grabs her phone to commemorate. “Come, picture then we blow this place.” The trio gathered, posing before the mirror. A sisterhood Aadya was grateful to be a part of and maintaining a connection despite the adversities they been through.

Looking to the group picture with Minfillia framed next to Yda and Palpymos’ own pictures on the dresser, Lyse brought two fingers to her lips planting them on the pictures before she turned off the lights to leave.

__________°•○●○•°_________

Outside, though warming to the touch, the cool grasp of the desert outside the city still met around the corners at every turn in Ul'dah. It did Aadya justice sobering her up from the many wine glasses earlier and mixing at Lyse room.

From the trio avoiding some of the catcalls thrown their way, she’d hope that the stairs wouldn’t transition into a battle of her own imagery but alas, she had to grip the railing to keep from tumbling. The Quicksand was in the lobby of the hotel but of course Lyse had to make the best of their mini getaway, and opted for a stroll around the city to find earrings to match her outfit. 

Feigning to have her bearings however, Aadya tolerated it after a mild head shake, clearing her vision of the tipsy blur and headed up to the busy strip. Filled with vendors from food to souvenirs for visiting travelers, that same goldsmith showcasing their beautifully crafted work. She had thought to impulse buy—since this was her second time struting by it—the onyx choker wrapped around the mannequin neck. With not a second thought—and sixty-gil after—the beautiful piece was now around her own.

The Steps of Thal didn’t hold back its punches in extravagance. No wonder it was called the ‘jewel of the desert’. From the display of Miqo'te men and women hypnotizing the crowd with their dance, the musical number playing from across with holographic music notes floating around them, the chef showcasing his own skill by tossing the fish in the air and chopping it to land on the top, sizzling, then to the fireworks far off in the distance towards the Golden Saucer. Bustling so much that she twirled to not miss a second of all that happened around her. Aadya smiled something genuine when she looked on taking in all Ul'dah offered.

The trio decided to head back to the quicksand when Lyse found the “ _perfect_ " earrings before it got too crowded. The lobby filled with those, like themselves, wanting a getaway. Finessing through the small crowd to the threshold of tavern met with only three bodies standing before security, checking for any weapons of any sort which was left at the door. The music loud and booming through the hallways. Lyse couldn’t contain her excitement and started bobbing to the sound, while Y'shtola looked in her mini hand mirror for a strand of hair out of place.

For some reason a certain nervousness eased itself in Aadyas' core. Questioning if this was the right way to go about leaving on a whim with her girlfriends and never looking back. She smiled to herself, because it was liberating to leave and sprout her wings unashamed. Then the thoughts after she received a text message making her leave her phone back in her room. Especially when it started ringing non-stop. Something she didn’t need to concern herself with. Not now at least.

~°•●•°~  
It was safe to say that her dearly beloved blonde friend was a liar however. Aadya had thought they would spend their night at the bar, to mistake the liquid courage as drunken lips hypocritically ‘detoxing’ the negativity out of their lives yet here they are, in the arena, watching as fighter after fighter beaten to a pulp or submission.

Having been adept to such things in her years, Aadya felt they were a little over dressed considering it was for a bar and not for a underground coliseum that they were dragged to because again, Lyse wanted a adventure.

The musty arena filled with illegal activity and people looking for violence. It’s walls decorated with dry blood and sand. Aside from the heat, this must have been a fraction of hell. The many men and women, all types of races and clans, bellowing and roaring to the savagery taking place as a disciple of a Monk went against one of the Ninja disciple.

Lyse clearly taking her side with the Monk cheered on with the rest of the crowd and Aadya wondered about her dear friend. Maybe being hunters for a time had a hand in that or the fact that Lyse was such a friendly sort who can throw a mean left hook.

It was funny to her as she witnessed Lyse making buddies with the Sea Wolf roagadyn to her left and Y'shtola become hip on a different aspect, betting her money on the Ninja just for the thrill of it.

Crossing her legs, no choice but to make the best of the situation. Aadya watch the monk—muscle and brain—gaining the upper hand forcing the slightly shorter ninja to defend from a series of punches and kicks ending with a Dragon kick she was all too familiar with.

The Ninja took the kick in a block, sliding across the sand. Just as quick to regain themselves, their hands gestured in a series of symbols and sent a bolt of leven craning from above. The crowd ‘oooh' to the action, back to roaring when the monk jumping back just ilms from being hit. Granting a open for the ninja to bolt towards him now pushing the monk on the defensive.

The Highlander hit and smacked the ninjas' wrist, his smirk widening before back flipping fulms out of the way when the Ninja summoned a pool around them to drain the Monks' life force.

If, but a moment later, he would have been stuck and a easy win for the Ninja. Smiling now and standing tall, he slicks black shoulder-length hair back from his face, hopping from one foot to another then slowly slide into his stance, speaking a few words toward them.

Aadya see the smile in the Ninja eyes and under the cover. Tearing off the long blue trench and mask, revealing the coliseum galarus set shining to the arena lights. The crowd roared and whistled at the the sight of the highlanders’ perfect figure as she tied long chestnut Locs in a bun, also sliding in her stance when finished. The monk on the other hand, did not like that.

Charging her, he landed a fist sliding the sun kissed beauty back and didn’t let up. He stomped on the ground, cracking the surface as a man sized rock jolted up from his power. The ninja recovered in time as the boulder flew to her. Quickly she flips, twirling in the air, feeling the rock scrape the bottom of her boots, the air stream threatening to reel her in with the speed it traveled crashing into the Coliseum wall where a few of the audience scattered.

This a move the monk was counting on. Rushing her as she landed, he snatch her neck, slamming her to the ground. She gasped loudly, losing the handles of her blades as he smiled, speaking a fury of words which made her glare up at him.

Swiftly she grabbed his wrist as her legs wrapped around his neck. Catching him by surprise in the sankaku-jime hold, another move Aadya knew intimately. Struggling, the Monk worked hard to stand in hopes of slamming her back on the floor, but the Ninja gave her all as her calves tightened, veins in her legs visibly seen.

It took another beat before the Monk gave out, fully falling to his knees as he tapped her leg in submission. The crowd roared again while Lyse and the Roegadyn groaned. Y'shtola jumped, cheering on as the Monk fell on his back chest heaving and the Ninja raising her fist—and unknowingly—the Miqo'te purse.

Aadya, laughing with a clap and whistle, watching as the Ninja extends a helping hand to the Monk, then shared a kiss with each other when he stood. ‘ _Perhaps this is somewhat entertaining_.’ She thought, but still she much rather something else to occupy her time. After the couple saunter off, the announcer ushered in the next opponents. “Gotta use the restroom. I’ll be back.” She lies.

“Oh! we'll come to.” Y'shtola tapped Lyse shoulder waving her to tag along. After asking the large Roegadyn to hold their seats and if he wanted something to snack on in a kind gesture, Lyse was right behind them.

The lights soon went out, stopping Aadya in the dark as it started to flicker. Deep drums beating and she assumed this fight was the last and most anticipated when the crowd sat in silence. The spot light shining on the entrance of the grand walkway as finally a large figure stepped from the shadows. A known fighter in Ul'dah from the way the Gladiator roared to the crowd, arms thrown to the side as if receiving the crowds’ energy to him in a equally loud bellow, banging, and stomping. Wild animals they were. Skin the same red like the fire in his eyes, he too banged hard against his shield riling the crowd chanting his name now. “ _Boulder! Boulder! Boulder_!” The Hellsguard with a wide toothy smile continued his walk to the center, if not the shining halo around his bald head demanding attention, then his heavy build was. It’s amazing that a man like that didn’t come with his own gravity pull.

Following, the newcomer ‘ _Dark_ ’ was announced. Instantly booing ensued before the spotlight traveled across the dusty ground of the coliseum to the other walkway. Time slowing as she witnessed those same scales, those same horns, those teal eyes, those _muscles_ , walk with a slow swag of unmatched confidence because who the fuck need their name called as a means to boast? That didn’t matter here and she knew that simply from his serene expression. Not too much of a dramatic change from seating on a pedestal considering it was the _calm_ before _this_ specific storm.

The Au ra she now knows as Dark, donned a large sword almost the same length as him, guessing it was just as heavy. Black trousers, and a armguard that strapped from his right shoulder to the left of his chest. Greaves the same color as his dark trousers, noticed only by the grace of the spot light shining against it. He didn’t sport a helmet, though it was customary given that this is a gladiatorial event but again Dark didn’t care for tradition.

Boulder on the other hand shifted his weight to one side, fixing his wide belt and loincloth, an attempt to size up his opponent even if they stood practically the same height, different mass. With Dark slightly shorter, his eyes focused with a intensity of a behemoth on the Hellsguard. Within second of the battle beginning, the Gladiator sprint forward in a shield bash.

Dark speed, and strength, surprised the audience with the moved blocked in a soudly clash, giant sword in his grasp to shield. The move did little to affect him now that Boulder desperatly swung his wide sword in hope of ending this in another quick succession to keep his reputation, but already this bastard was pissing him off with sly sidesteps and another clash of metals high pitched in the air. Dark quick analysis can tell his adversary, if he could call him that, didn’t have many opponents that called out his might. This was merely child play to someone like him.

And she knew that.

Aadya, now leant over the rail, immersing herself in the battle keeping her keen eye on Dark avoiding the Gladiator in peerless simplicity that it was embarrassing for Boulder to continue.

There was only one man that she fancied in battle but this man…different in terms of demeanor. She thinks, that maybe he is more than capable to kill, but It wasn’t a necessity to do so, only wound or knockout. She could read his movements. So many opportunities welcomed his blade to end the Gladiator life, yet he didn’t indulge the muse.

However, in a instance, missed by the skin of their teeth, he sidestepped out the way, letting the large man fall.

  
“The hell was that!?” shouted from one person in the crowd.

  
Perhaps a handful caught it, still Aadya, far too familiar with the warrior dance, knew for sure, herself, Lyse and Y'shtola were among the few to witness how swiftly the hilt of Darks’ claymore crane down on a pressure point to the Gladiator neck, explaining the move of the Hellsguard sword to clash on the ground along with his bulk next to it.

The audience a eerie silence as their champion lumped on the ground, mouth open with drool oozing from the corners. The Au ra looked from his opponent to around the arena, a heartbeat past before he lifted his sword in one swift gesture of his arm—she thinks ' _Does that not hurt!? Is that not heavy_!?’ but his bicep told her this was nothing new and how could she forget — he doesn’t smile, he doesn’t even gloat. Only walking toward the walkway as he gracefully secured the large sword on the hook strapped across his back. The crowd screaming after their initial shock dispersed.

This time hoping that he ‘ _Notice_ …’ her standing above, hand gripping the railing as her travels down the step ceased to watch the battle. To watch him battle. With time but a simple and complex construct, it felt like it slowed again in her favor.

After surveying the crowd teal eyes stopped just above the arch of the hallway, locking eyes with violet during his slow swagger.

She describes it as him standing out from the earth tones and just a breath of pure air, deeming him the ‘ _Storm of the Desert_ ’.

His lips pulling in a simper, igniting a small fire in the pits of her soul and at that moment, perilously, she wanted him. She smiles back, taking a sure step down on the staircase as he draw closer to now almost under her. Those teal eyes, the hottest of fire she feels wrapping all over her, before he disappeared under the walkway.

“Well someone has a admirer.” Y'shtola witness.

“No….no.” Aadya shakes her head, heat in her cheeks as they proceed down into the exit. “It’ll never work. Who even know if I’m his type?” Twelves she desperately wanted to tell them the truth but… ‘ _How can I tell them!?_ ’

“Well it doesn’t hurt for conversation now does it?”

“No…..no matchmaking remember. Just us girls having fun. No talk of that stuff. Lyse is lucky we let this slip.” Circling her hand gesturing to the arena. “This is against the law! And you!? Gambling!?”

Y'shtola and Lyse shared a look and laughed.

__________°•○●○•°_________

Three times this is happening.

Three times she is graced with the option to just say something. Intimidating, tall, and looking as if any one so choose to bother him, he will rip their heads off. So she beckons to the bartender wiping a empty glass clean behind the bar. Thin lips pulled in a smile, leveling himself down to her level on one elbow. “What can I do for you beautiful?”

The endearing compliment she thanks him for but wasn’t enough to turn her attention away from the Au ra bringing the glass to his lips, staring ahead. This was bold but so what. “Whatever he's drinking…”

The gentleman looking to where violet led him. “So that’s your type.”

Smirking, Aadya inclines one elbow against the bar. A lazy fist holding the bottom of her chin. “I’ll find out if he is.” repositioning her self on the stool, crossing her legs, showing a tease of her thigh in the small split. A new surge of confidence surfaced. All she needed to do was wait.

Watching as the bartender made it a spectacle of fixing the drink. The experience jumping out with the freshly washed glass flipping and turning in his palm, the golden brandy like a fountain raining into the depths of the glass. She smiles, when he winks but “Sorry love, you’re not on my menu.”

He pouts, yet she knew he is persistent. Remaining flirtatious while delivering her target his drink, her eyes shift from the kissy lips of the bartender to Dark.

Carefully she watches through her periphery. Hearing the smooth voice of the bartender. “Compliments from the gorgeous lady in white.”

She thinks of turning, to shudder under his gaze or to watch as time slowed around them once more. To appreciate him all over again. Instead she welcomes the change. What else might happen? What else would this moment blossom in to?

Slowly she turns her head. Just as she thought, teal eyes already exploring her. She brings two fingers to her head, greeting him in a half salute. He stares a few more heartbeats until he stands, cup in hand, and walk towards her.

‘ _Wait no…ah dammit, can't be shy now.’_

She permits him a smile when he draws closer, leaving a safe distance between them when he set himself in Lyses’ barstool. He's quiet for a moment. Looking for words as she see a blush crawl across his face under those onyx scales.

She chuckles. “You looked as if you needed another drink. And since you won your fight, I thought to congratulate you.”

His voice urbane, silk to skin like the dress she’s wearing, and deep enough for a shiver to wriggle up every disc of her spine. He's inclined on the bar again. “Thanks, but if you wanted to talk all you had to do was approach me.”

“Please…” she waves off placing the same hand under her chin again as she smiled to him. “it is my pleasure. Besides, you didn’t look approachable.”

A leisure shrug of his broad shoulders. “I guess we shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. I figure you the assertive type. But Long as you’re buying however, my name is Sidurgu or…Sid.”

Extending her hand. “Aadya…or Dya” There was a wall there. Something he guarded simply from the way he looked to her hand and how he had yet to take a sip from his glass. “…okay.” She mumbles, taking her hand back before he grabbed it.

“Sorry…old habits.” calloused, rough, but gentle, how a warrior's hand she thought should be when interested in someone. Her grip stern against his own in which he compliments. “strong.”

“Thank you?” She laughs as their clasp break.

“I…I don’t mean anything offensive by it. Just…” he stammers.

She laughs again. For someone so serene and calculated in battle, sitting before her, it was the complete opposite. Clumsily he stumbled over his words. Looking for the next to say. So she lends him her patience. Glad in getting this close to him rather than watching from a far.

“Nevermind.” Scoffing with a shake of his head. “So, I’ll get right in to it…are you following me?”

She makes a unsavory noise when she chokes on her drink. “Huh!?” she speaks when she recovers.

“That dumb art class.”

“On the whim.”

“At the coliseum.”

“Pure coincedence.”

“And now here...”

“I was here first.” She scoffed. Side eyeing the bartender who made a terrible job at hiding his laughter.

“You gotta be one of those stalker chicks…”

Now it was her turn fishing for words. What the hell changed? “I…er…no. Rudeness. And It was just plain coincidence I swear.” She chuckles as his eyebrow arches.

Tipping the glass to his eyes. “Nothing is in this drink?”

Raising her hands in defense. “I promise you, there is nothing in it unless you want there to be.”

“A relief.” he snickers, turning back to the drink. He downs the substance in one gulp and she sees the lump in his throat when he toss his head back. He returns with a small burp. Placing the thick glass on the wood as he stood. “thanks again.”

“Wait…where are you going?”

“Back to my room.”

She let’s out a thoughtful noise. Looking to him as he gazes at her over his shoulder. Hoodie obscuring half of his view. “This may seem bold but I would like to…know more about you.”

“Why?”

She shrugs. “Call me curious.”

He considers her. Looking forward to the exit before owning Lyses' seat again. “I’ll be honest. I only have enough for two drinks.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He stares as she smile. Watching her look from the dancefloor back to in front of her. One arm folded before her as she twirled the skinny red straw in her drink. Her toned legs crossed, her heel close to him and where his eyes stopped.

“So, why didn’t you kill him? Surely you could’ve.” Still twirling the straw in the russet colored liquid.

After ordering another drink, Sid huffed a laugh, turning his attention back to violet. “What would have been the point? I didn’t sense any murderous intent.”

“Of course.” Nodding her head. “I have to admit. I thought pressure points in fighting were just a myth.”

He laughs. “Only when your opponent doesn’t present that kind of opening to you. It’s a easy win. Other than that, you can tell a skilled fighter when they’re harder to get to.”

“You knew from.the beginning that you would win then?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way or think I’m arrogant for speaking it. But yes.”

“What did you feel from the crowd booing you then praising you?”

Shrugging once more. “Make no difference to me. To be frank, I didn’t hear them. My focus was getting in and getting out.”

“Understandable…” she nods.

“Then I seen you again. A bit overdressed.”  
She laughs. “We were suppose to remain here but my blonde friend in the middle of the dance floor decided she want to see some _excitement_.”

“No complaints. You’re fine.”

“So are you.” She smirked.

He scoffs, cheeks turning red again. He masks it when he bring the cup to his lips, feeling the weight of her stare. Then he remembers. Peering over the rim of the glass, slowly he set it on a coaster. “Your painting earlier…my brother has a keen eye for people of that nature. Says he enjoyed looking over it. Reminded him of someone else skilled with a paintbrush.”

“It was something I picked up in my youth. And stayed with me ever since.”

“I’m not a artist. I can’t really get in to it. Being that you left it behind, I had no choice but to see it. Looked as if you took a picture of me and just pasted it on the canvas.”

“Thank yo—”

“Creepy.” He shudders. “Sure you’re not one of those crazy women?”

“Okay. Well it was nice meeting yo—”

“I’m kidding.”

Warily she stares before sitting back in her seat.

“I couldn’t pass that up.” He chuckles. “forgive me.”

“Hmm buy me one and I’ll work on that.”

“Tit-for-tat I see.”

“You did provoke me.” Purposely, she quickly slurped down her drink.

“I get it. But if I do then I’ll have to call this a early night.”

“How early?”

“ _Early_ …”

“Hmm. Have you been to the Golden Saucer yet?”

“I have not. This my first time in Ul'dah.”

“That explains it.”

“Explain what? That I’m the first Au ra you’ve seen? Well technically Xaela”

He was the first one she seen and truly beautiful. “Xaela?” she repeats with a sweet curiosity.

“You…wouldn’t understand.”

She leans closer to him. Her eyes bright and purple. “Try me.”

Heartbeats passing before he indulged her. Explaining how theres the Raen, children of the Dawn Father and those like him, Xaela chosen by the Dusk Mother. Making it her duty to become familiar with.

Aadya asked questions such as his culture and he answered, sharing with him her own, but when it got too personal such as his background, she fell back in her seat. Curiosity getting the best of her enthusiasm. Sid eyebrows furrowed in thought, recalling what happened until she touched his elbow. “It’s okay. I got besides myself. Forgive me?” tilting her head.

‘ _How can I not looking at me like that?’_ he chuckles, seeing her hand remain on his elbow. Even with the sleeve rolled at his elbow her warmth filtered through. “Forgiven I guess.”

Bringing her hand back resting her face in her palm. She looked behind them, noticing the bar halfway empty. Y'shtola speaking to Lyse and, who she assumed with two other random patrons. Oblivious that they talk until last call and the bartender putting up chairs on the table. “Well I guess a rain check on the Golden Saucer. It’s far too late now.”

He followed her eyes to the group. Sensing something entirely different in her essence. “I can stay out a little longer.”

She turns her head slowly back to Sid. “Am I that great of company?”

“Compared to who I have to travel with….you are.”

“Ah, nagging partner?”

He laughs heartily. “You can call them that.”

“I didn’t mean any disrespect if you are spoken for.”

His eyes widened, blinking in surprise before registering what she meant. He laughs again. “No. My brother. I am unspoken for.”

“But how is that possible?” she smiles.

He can tell she was drinking entirely too much keeping in mind the wine earlier in the studio. The evidence that he spent over his limit confirmed it as well as her half lidded eyes looking at him with a means to devour him whole.

“You’re so pretty.” She says and he couldn’t help the blush.

“And you.” He replies.

She hides her laugh behind her hand. Obvious heat surging up her shoulders to her cheeks. Fanning herself now. “I need some air. You don’t need air? I do…um…excuse me.” her heel catching the footrest of the stool causing her to stumble into his arms. It was a reaction when catching her. So close she was to his face, the sweet smell of brandy on his breath. She felt how strong his heart thumped against his pecs that she made a mental note to remember how define it felt underneath the sweat shirt. She didn’t mean to but the air that she needed she took a hefty whiff of along with his cologne.

“Get a room?”

Aadya gradually backing out of his grasp that also slowly unraveled from around her waist. Their eyes unwavering from each other until she committed the sin to look away.

“Hush Lyse!” she retorted, fixing herself as she stood straight. “I’ll be back.” Heels rushing to the washroom.

Y'shtola smiled, turning her focus to the man staring at the back of Aadya, introducing herself, extending her hand. “Y'shtola and you might be?”

Meanwhile in the washroom she sprinkles cold water in her face, looking in the mirror. The top bun seemed to tight, heat only felt in her face. She felt a shamble of emotions and needed to pull herself together.

“Twelves Aadya. You sound pitiful.” She laughs, holding the ends on the marble sink as she leans. She shakes her head. Standing straight, practicing her walk, sure to not make the mistake of falling again. “Ugh!” she groans as she can smell him on her, or was that just how good her memory was? “I need to go to bed.” No way did she want to come off desperate for company and she surely wasn’t going to be the third wheel once more.

Washing her hands again, she lightly tapped her cheeks, doing another once over in the mirror, before stepping out.

Walking in on the last of the exchange Lyse and Y'shtola were having with Sid—completely disregarding their own catches—she smiles, hand on her stomach to calm the flutters she felt.

“She’s single in case you were wondering.” Lyse blurts.

That was her cue. Aadya standing at his side now.

“I’m…going to retire guys.”

“Aww. The night is still young.” Lyse whined, wrapping a arm around her friend shoulders.

“Sorry just not up for it tonight.”

“If you must. We'll walk you up.”

“You two go enjoy yourselves. I promise you I’ll be fine.”

Lyse with a pout. “You sure?”

“Positive! Go enjoy yourselves. Please don’t beat up anyone.”

“Only if they deserve it.” Y'shtola spoke in her cheek giving her a kiss farewell.

She laughs, backing away from the group until Sid stands. “I’ll walk you if that’s not a problem.”

Her two friends gesture behind him. Which Aadya ignores. “I would actually like that.”

~°•●•°~

The elevator ride was quiet but comfortable. Standing opposite from one another, legs and arms cross, she mimics his posture drawing a smirk from him.

“Don’t try anything.” He speaks.

“Like what? We're adults here.”

“Just…don’t. I’m walking you to your room and that’s it.”

Lifting her hands in defense. “You got it.”

“I mean it.”

Chuckling. “What can I do to reassure you that I won’t?”

“You have that look in your eye, and I can hear your heartbeat from here.”

“It’s me trying my best to not think about this elevator ride.”

“Hmm?” he tilts his head in question.

“We’re twenty floors up.”

He scoffed. “I thought you were joking about taking the stairs.”

“I was not.”

“Forgive me. I didn’t know you were scared of heights.”

The bell rung at the twenty-first floor, quickly jetting out the car to what she deemed stable floor.  
Slowly he walked out watching as she grabbed the keycard out her small purse.

“You would truly walk 20 flights of stairs?”

“Ha, you think I got these great legs from just walking?”

Teal eyes staring at her.

“Don’t answer that.”

She walks ahead of him. Switching her hips harder and twirls around to see if he watches but being the respectful man she read, she instead met his eyes, which made it worst now that she had to commit. "Your eyes are...really pretty you know." Thankfully at the end of the hallway, where the window overlooked the city of Ul'dah, a marvelous sight. “Well, this is my stop. Thank you though you really didn’t have to.”  


“Its my pleasure.”

“I…” she didn’t want to play it forward that she would be completely elated to know more of him. Hell she had three chance and stepped on the third. Would it be a complete waste to just say goodnight? To never see each other again?

“You?” he questions, a eyebrow quirked.

‘ _Fuck it.’_ What is the worst that can happen beside him saying ‘ _No_.’ She clears her throat. “Is there a way that…I can stay in touch…with…you?”  


He scratches the back of his head. “I was going to ask you the same.”

“Really?” she smiled too hard for her own sake. Clearing her throat again, laughing nervously. “I mean wow, same minds.”

He looked down at her handing him a pen from her small purse, then her wrist. “Write it here.”

Again, her warmth mixes with his. Feeling the softness of her skin deep in the crease of his fingers. She stares as he grips her wrist, feeling as if his teal eyes were reading every vein connecting to her heart.

He peers up from her wrist and he heard her breathing hitch along with her heart skipping a beat. “I barely keep a phone but this is my brothers’ number. He’s the…responsible one.” He smiles. A comforting gesture that she look forward to witnessing again.

A brief moment of comforting silence fills the space between them. “I guess this is goodbye.”  
The mood apparent now that neither wanted to end right then and there but all good things must come to an end.

‘ _Does it have to be? Of course. Simmer down!’_ She leans against her door. Smiling, milking the last minutes of their departure. “For tonight.”

He smiles, walking away with eyes still lingering on her. Violet also stay on him until he turn his focus before him, a two figure salute when he made it at the elevator, disappearing into the car. She sighs, a never ending smile, when she walk through the threshold of her room closing the door with her back. She squealed until the faint aroma of a certain cologne bring her down from her high.

The room dark with the full moon casting shadows around. Then she spots him when her eye adjusted. Sitting in the couch just below the large window. Fist holding his face, blonde locks sheening from the luminescence still damp. Droplets of water scattered across his bare chest and abs like glitter.

She could see the metal of the nimble sword laying across his towel clad lap, unsheathed and ready to kill. Thankful that she didn’t invite Sidurgu in. He keeps his eyes close, hearing her. Though smooth, his voice crackles like thunder in the chilling air. “Welcome back my runaway bride.”

What did she expect? She was always told ‘what’s done in the dark will surely come to light.’ and he was the secret she so desperately wanted to stray from.  
Gradually he open his eyes. She sees them narrow on her smile slowly fading. “Ah, someone other than me has made you smile. I wonder if they’re a worthy opponent.”

She laughs. “Not this again. You have to let me go. Give up on this.”

He laughs back. “I will not.”

Frustratingly she groans. “Why!?”

Humming, eyes still glowing in the the moonlight. “You know exactly why, no need to be daft.”

“How did you find me. I thought I lost you back in Gridania.”

“You think so low of me. Meanwhile I think the stars of you.” Tsking.

Her voice drops an octave. “How did you find me Zenos!?”

He sits up over his sword, elbows to knees. Seeing the fire in her gaze, he laughs. “you know how much weight my name carry dear…”

Rolling her eyes, her hand never leaving off the door knob. “If I turn around and run, what will you do?”

“I was being generous before. But if you don’t find me serious, then what does that say about you and how much you value the lives of your friends..” He sighs. “I always hated that blonde one...”

She breathes in a slow inhale with the back of her head touching the door. “What do you want?”

“Just you darling.”

She knew what he meant. She reaches towards the top of her hair, yanking the hair tie out and shaking her long mane loose. Cascading down her back like a waterfall of sugar, her hair covered her perky breast as she unhooked the dress from around her neck then to take off her heels when he stopped her.

“Leave those on.” 


	2. Remnants of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....its been a while since I came back to this story. But I did some reworking and rewording, trying something new, though that is later on. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit long? But here we look into some parts of the past.
> 
> Also NSFW and slight Dub-Con this chapter
> 
> 🎶[Crystal Waters - Gypsy Woman [Basement Boy strip to the bone mix] (slowed & reverb) ](https://youtu.be/bTFWvpY8nSw) I just envisioned my WOL of light dancing to this song because one, it def set the tone and one of my favorite songs🎵
> 
> (If there are any errors that I missed, I do apologize and will correct overtime ❤🙏🏼)

_Island woman…_

_Above the sea of hands and jumping bodies dancing to the music, eyes the reflection of water pay close attention to the way her hips slowly move when she rock them side to side._

_Her back is against the pole, a brown hand grasping the shiny metal as the other seductively paint brushes over the smooth canvas of her abs, up the silver tube top that shined each time the dancing light shined in her direction, to caress the skin of her neck._

_Everything else in this wild, purple dim place of sin and pleasure, bored him to no end. But she glow amongst the dull. Something that beckon to him outlining this woman moving flawlessly in black skin tight leggings enjoying her own company and music playing throughout this space with not a care as to who was watching the way she move._

__

_Except…_

__

_From across the room sitting in the large dark throne amidst the platform, his eyes remain on the mystic because behind a avalache of snow white hair, halt on a cliff of long dark lashes lining cat shaped eyes he had yet to discern the color of, she bore right back into him._

__

_She is teasing him. She knew he couldn’t touch her from where he is posted, and even if his hands could, it would take much more effort to get ‘closer’ to her._

__

_A smile pull on her lips as he look on with a simple smirk. It is the provoking way she flirt with his hunger that make him feel as if he already knew her. Far from his touch yet the power emitting from her he could feel behind her stare. Almost familiar._

__

_She twirls around the pole in a pirouette and just as graceful as a ballet dancer, she makes it look so easy in six-inch heels with their own platform._

__

_No, this isnt her profession. She is just a woman out to enjoy the lonely coast ride of the night. The question he came to, was why? She never went through the ‘screening' to join the XIIth. He knew **every** head in his presence, **every** voice he recognize. So of course she stuck out and he knew it was intentional._

__

_Patiently, his finger tap the hilt of his sheathed sword in sync with the treble of the song, continuing to watch on. She baits him with another smile as she roll her hips, looking towards him over her bare shoulder._

__

_Long past curiosity at this point, he uncross his long legs, placing a fist under his chin with a smirk, allowing her to know that she got his attention and quite interested. However, she doesn’t leave off that island for him just yet._

__

_She continue to dance for him. Giving him the view of the trail of her spine when she rolls her hips down into a low squat. She uses the pole again as she twirls around, lifting her self and he commend her for the upper body stregnth it takes to do such a move with unfiltered grace._

__

_The Pilus to his side speak. He heard and choose to ignore. This strange woman, he had to know._

__

_A few minutes pass after she had her fun toying with him. Her smile graces another, a tan hand that reach to help her down but he couldn't see who, his only focus was, her._

__

_Now he bites…_

__

_It only take a second when the Pilus realize what the prince is after, “My lord?” She questions, watching as he continue on.._

__

_Boots descending the steps is all she needed to know. Once the Prince set his mind on something, it is guarantee that he will return with it. So she wait to walk a couple paces behind him because even though she is task to protect the prince, it was the drunk fools who dare to try his might that she had to save._

__

_Lord Zenos' presence in a slow stride spoke louder than the blaring music around. It bellow for those who still dance before him to move or be moved. To make a path long cleared for where his boots lead him._

__

_The dancing woman back was to him as he approach. He notice small crystals lined her spine up to the nape of her neck where snow white hair stayed in a neat bun atop of her head. The small diamonds glittered against her mahogany skin when she sway. He didnt think she would be this tall, without a doubt, with the help of her heels, she had to stand at 6’2. His eyes still looked down at her however_

__

_She moved along the music as those around her back away. Her eyes were closed, too in tune with the song to notice him or she noticed him and just wanted the chase?_

__

_Her waist move with the fever of a professional dancer, riding this beat and he knew this was but a second nature to her. It wasn’t until she whirled around, circling him as if he was the pole a few minutes prior. Granting him the access to watch her closely. The rest, a luxury as her perfume surround him. To stand in such a aroma, feeling refreshed in his next moments that he didn't mind her touch. Lovely fingers slowly trail around his deep abs clad in dark silks, define lats and oblique, to finally rest on the muscles of his back. Leaving tasting her all the more sweeter once she begged him to be his like the others that bent to him. But again, she flirts with this hunger of his._

_He was quite the specimen and it did more than tickle her fancy that someone like him would allow someone like her to get this close.._

_He smile down at her, of course they were the main attention being that he is the prince, it came with the territory. To see him acknowledge anyone here only meant that it was sudden death. That didn't matter to him. Now, he finally see the color of her eyes, ‘Violet,’ he muses with a smirk that could win all of the women and men here over._

__

_She is closer, her body against his. Silk against silk. This strange woman draws his curiosity when her hands start to slowly descend down one of his legs adding rolling her hips. He could hear the crowd in awe as some whistled to the lusty showcase their prince was subjected to.._

__

_The surroundings didn’t matter at this point. Everything was quiet and it was in this moment, her seductive, voice was clear to him only. Speaking in a language he was all too familiar with, “[Isn’t it dangerous for the crown Prince to be this close to a stranger?]”_

__

_“Hmm,” he chuckles when she come back to stand, still dancing to the song, beyond intrigued. He speak in his native tongue, “[Surely you jest for me to be in any kind of danger,]”_

__

_“[For one, I know this isn’t a party, nor a celebration of any sort but a open invitation for a challenge,]” she smiles, twirling around him again until he turn, wrapping a strong arm around her waist pulling her close. She chuckles, swaying her hips side to side against him. Speaking regularly, “am I right?”_

__

_Subtle, he follow her lead when her hands hung off his pants lazily, “To know that much only mean the savage is here to challenge me then?”_

__

_Laughing heartily, “All you Garleans are the same. Savage this, savage that,” backing away from him.._

__

_He stop her when she felt her hand clasped in his._

__

_“I would be remiss to not speak of my observation, warrior. Your hands, they're soft, but have seen many battles,” he runs a finger across her knuckles, “Your body of peak condition for mortal standards, possibly exceed that. If you weren’t obviously Eorzean, I would have thought you Garlean. And these eyes or yours. ‘Tis obvious you know of arcane magic? I’ve seen many eyes, but not once have I seen this shade of purple as bright as yours,” still holding her hand, his eyes narrow as he smiled, “Like a moth to a flame...”_

__

_She kept her smile, turning to fully face him, running her finger over his knuckles as well. “Maybe, maybe not,.”_

__

** ○•°°•○ **

__

Aadya counted the steps through her periphery it would take to grab his sword while eyes steady on him. Coming to two roads forking. Though Aadya could hold her own, Zenos was a different kind of weight. Still the prince knew she was a strange type of fighter when she didn’t have any weapons so in a sense it was tricky to pin her.

__

She could try to kill him. But _this_ would be far from easy. Even without his weapon she knew it’ll be a half chance she'll be the victor fist to fist. The idea was tasty to her nonetheless and it was something she had to refrain from. For one, Zenos had a far longer reach considering his height and she felt the weight behind his punches before.

__

The taste of freedom so close and heavy on her tongue was far greater than this. It gave Aadya the fire she needed to try him. With no worries as to if she had to watch her back were she to follow through in killing him. A step to stop this foolish game of a jilted lover. Even though the idea gave her a new hope, Aadya thoughts cycled back believing it wasn’t that simple. Another game would surely take the place of this and instead of the lone Prince on her trail, it’ll be a empire.

__

By now Zenos is too close. The warmth of him rooting with her own, towering her. Aadya look up to him unphased but won’t tempt him despite how _unwelcomed_ his presence may be. She let him press his solid body to her. If this must happen she know of a way to avoid it completely, just need the right time.

__

Her arms snake around his waist, soft hands caressing the middle of his back. Enticing him with a certain lust in her eyes. He palm the door behind her caging her between. Blue eyes watching as her soft full lips kiss over his abs then his chest. Playing the part she needed to keep up this ruse. The residue of water left on his skin cool against her mouth and she knew to be careful if she wanted her plan to work.

__

He sighs appreciatively, body reacting in a way that he wanted to skip this and fuck her through the door. “Mmm,” his growl is low. The longing in each vibration, “for countless suns and moons that has passed me and with each I’ve yearned for your touch, but you always had a knack of _denying_ me when I was so close. Keeping me ferociously hungry.”

__

She smiles against him, gripping a handful of his nicely round and plump rear to pull him tighter against her when she look up. “We are here now. Stop talking and kiss me.”

__

His face calm when large hands tug her waist lifting her to his mouth without exertion, taking her lips with the fervor of a man starved of her affection. It took most of his control to keep a steady pace and not ravage her completely.

__

Aadya arms find a home around his neck, legs the same, hooking around his waist. She moaned in his mouth, pushing a hand against him breaking their union in a hotly chuckle. His distinct cologne along with the smell of her belongings filled her nose. “I’ve no problem with you taking a shower in my room but to use my shampoo _and_ conditioner?”

__

Shrugging, she feel his thumbs move along her thighs keeping her steady around him. “What work for you, work for me.”

__

“No. It is specifically made for _my_ hair type only.”

__

“Come now, at a time when you were home, I always used what was yours. What is the difference now?”

__

“Home?” she repeat low, “That was a while ago.”

__

At that, the jewel of his third eye pressing against her forehead. Pale blues a frozen lake unwavering and serious with danger lurking underneath, stare into the gentleness of her purple orbs. Coming to mind a small excerpt on his study of Crystals—specifically amethyst having a certain calmness and healing factor to it— a gift and a curse for someone like her being that he enjoy looking into her eyes for that reason alone. The calm to his raging sea. However, “Why _did_ you run away from me dear?”

__

_‘You know why…’_ she answers but it never left her lips, she couldn’t muster the courage to do so.

__

Her throat felt like it was closing with the seconds that passed and somehow she maintained their gaze. Connection far from breaking as the question prompted their past life play in his eyes. At first it was the beginning.

__

She laughed, seeing as his expression change to something inquisitive. A few heartbeat passed before she indulged him, but it wasn’t the answer that he hoped for.

__

The back of her head hit the door. Staring into him, recalling their last encounter, before the intimacy between them grew, “Twelves I was burning underneath your gaze. And yet I stood there waiting for you to usher in your next challenge...”

__

Zenos seeing where she was going considered her. Though the past bored him, he quite enjoyed when she speak of them.

__

“Oh you were so naïve.” She mumbles despite him being a summer older. Closing her eyes to avoid the fear with a light shake of her head. “this isn’t how love work. It’s not forced and you don’t try to _kill_ them.”

__

His eyes searching her face. “So direct me. Show me how,”

__

If only she could say that it was too late, “First step is letting me go. Walk out this door and find someone else to be your love.”

__

He chuckles, voice deadly low, “ _That is impossible._ ”

__

“Ah, did you attempt?”

__

“I’ve met countless women and men who flocked to me unprovoked. You however don’t give a damn about any of that. Only what you came to do in this world and nothing more. Yet, you keep me guessing Aadya, and that’s just one reason,”

__

She felt the need to groan but didn’t want to give him anymore of a reaction than what was deserving. Gentle fingers comb in the hairs on the nape of his neck. It was worth a shot, “What don’t you get?”

__

“I did ask you a _specific_ question that’ll both satisfy you and I if you were to answer it truthfully darling.”

__

And again she didn’t answer.

__

“But If you will not spare me a answer to _that_ question then perhaps you should answer me this. Where is your ring?”

__

She snorts. “What do you think funded this getaway?”

__

“Hmph. No matter, there will be another.”

__

“No I don’t want there to be anot—”

__

He silence her with a needy kiss. Having been through with talking long before she even stepped through the door, Zenos more than eager to show her his desires. She hear the towel drop as he walked them to the king size mattress that was too small compared to him. He held himself up by his elbows near her head when he lay her on her back. Kissing her blind as she moaned into his mouth visioning a certain Xaela even though Zenos’ damp golden hair fell around them smelling of familiar fresh fruits.

__

Aadya fought in little defiance moving her face and when she did he would kiss what was bare to him which prompt her to turn back into his lips. pushing him but it did little to affect the man. If anything it only made him eager to taste and drink her more. Feeling the fight in her subside when entangling his finger with hers. Zenos pure, solid muscle, compared to her, was a futile attempt to even fight and though she would’ve love this under different circumstances, she knew she had to escape him again for fear of the terror hidden under this tempting façade.

__

Zenos planting gentle kisses down her chin, her neck where he felt her onyx choker and sighs leave out her lips, the middle of her heaving breast, to her stomach where she felt tingles fluttering about, concluding his sultry ministrations where all of that, he assumed, resulted in her sweet nectar.

__

Aadya make a break for it when her heels caught the edge of the bed, propelling her up to flip off the other side of the bed but Zenos quickly catches her ankles, yanking her back to the edge he kneeled at.

__

She gasps at how lightly he tugged her back to him. “Wait Zenos no. Not ye—"

__

He ripped her silk floss underwear to shreds and dived face first in to her love, giving her a small chance to protest. The anticipation already pooled between her legs caused a fixed growl in his throat. Whoever it was that had her smiling had to be the cause.

__

She grabbed the sheets of the bed. Having no other choice grinding her hips on his tongue with his strong arms clasped around her thick thighs. Her heels still stabbed his shoulders giving her the sweet leverage she needed to slowly move up and down. Her body the exact copy of the calm ocean waves, the epitome of carnal bliss. Head thrown back with a throaty moan hitting the ceiling. She looked down to Zenos already staring up at her. Watching the slow drag of his tongue over the heightened bundle of nerves. Eyes of a lion drinking from her gracious pond. Until she fell back hard when he sucked on her pearl even harder.

__

“ _Dammit!”_ she hiss through gritted teeth, looking and moaning helplessly to the ceiling. His large hand caress her stomach moving to her right breast. Instantly her back arch into his steady touch and her nipple hardened in the middle of his palm. She follow him when she reach for her other breast massaging her mound the same as him. Her free hand grasp the back of his hand, rolling her other nipple in careful fingers. He moves his hand in sync with hers now and subtly bucking his hips to their slow wines. Already stiff simply by her taste, the sweet honey smell waft in his nostrils, her moans filling his ears, and the thoughts of fucking her stupid once he drink his fill of her.

__

She starts gyrating her hips on his face, thighs reactively closing him in when feeling her essence being sucked into that dangerous mouth of his, ready to climax. Hating, while also loving, the fact it was him. Violently she arches her back, unraveling on his tongue, a guttural moan loud, full of lust that’ll make the walls sweat and leaving him with a different and determined mirth.

__

She will be his all over again. She will come back with him even if he have to force her. Zenos taking his time lapping her walls and her body jerked each time his tongue went over her. Aadya soon felt the bed shift from his weight, watching him kneel between her legs. Large member hard and leaking as he readied himself at her entrance. His fingers trace her legs up to her knees in a measured stroke. Moving her legs from his side to his broad shoulders. A place meant for her legs as he licked his lips ending in a smirk. She yelped when he yanked her by her hips—along with the sheets she held—but stop him. He look so damn good even while in the wrong.

__

Pressing her heels against his chest and stomach. The head of him so close to penetrating her love. So ready to have her screaming, that he toyed with her. She felt him massaging his thick length against her warmth, alluring and impatient. Twelves she remembered the first time they done it. Thunderous. “I…want to return the favor.”

__

“I do not require such favors.” he pushes, attempting to break her entrance.

__

She push her heels harder into him, ceasing him. “Who said it was in _your_ favor? Besides…I didn’t ask.”

__

Both their eyes linger on each other and Zenos had half a mind to proceed. He could feel her warmth on the head of him and with such a vivid imagination, he could feel that mouth of hers around his girth. He stare down at her warily, splayed out before him. His hand touches her taut stomach. Thumb slowly treading down the indent of her subtle abs.

__

Aadya sees his finger unhurried ministrations up to his long hair pushed to one shoulder from the calming wind through the balcony. She think he know her plan to escape him again. All it would take was one opportunity and he knew that. When he says. “Very well.” She still keep her guard up.

__

Aadya sat up, her hands exploring his front and he smiles down to her fingers pinching his nipples to explore down his chiseled stomach. The head of him close to her lips so she teases by slowly stroking him with both hands and blowing her cool air on him. He sighs quietly, the eagerness for her contact evident at the tip of him. “Do not tease me darling. I’ve no control of what you might provoke out of me,”

__

Another idea came to her when she moved to kneeling with him, her hands set gently on his chest. “Lay down.”

__

Before Zenos oblige, he grab her face with both hands as her own hands move back to his length. Slow strokes get him moaning. She added a little more when she lift her leg, teasing him as she rubbed him against her. Zenos taking a hefty inhale of her when he pressed his nose to her cheek, kissing the corner of her lips. Groaning In a sigh before taking her lips completly in a deep, needing kiss. Leaving her breathless. Conflicted almost.

__

_‘…If only_ …’

__

He smirk as he lay down. Arms folded behind his head as he watch her. Smug when he let her straddle him. A sound of a whisper heard and she twirls two gold handcuffs.

__

Always the trickster.

__

“Remember these?” she smiles, still twirling them around a single finger.

__

“Mm. Yes…” he closed his eyes visioning the memory when she was handcuffed to the hook on the canopy of their shared bed a summer ago. A time so wonderful before all of this, “how could I forget my name called with that voice of yours?” his large hand held her throat, thumb caressing her skin when she angle her head to the ceiling. “do I truly make you that sick that you _keep_ running from me Aadya?”

__

Slightly she open her eyes to the question but doesn’t answer him, all she remembered was that look of murder in his eyes and that damn sword pointed at her throat. She grab his wrist, letting him cup her face as her gaze is brought down to him. Kissing his palm along with imprinting her smile. Aadya lace their fingers as she move them above his head. She take his lips with her own. Purple irises looking to the shiny metal as she worked it into the brass headboard then his wrists.

__

He was no idiot and she knew that he actually enjoyed this kind of thing. So when Zenos speak, she isnt surprised by his enlightenment.

__

“Hmm.” He hum into her lips when she look down to him. The sedative she use starting to kick in. “when you told me to ‘ _shut up”_ and kiss you. I should have known,” licking his lips savoring it with a chuckle, “Blinded by my own _ethusiasm_ , I’ll admit. I suppose this is your head start?”

__

Shakily she spoke, backing off of him, “You wont be able to hurt my friends If they have no clue as to where I’m heading.” The sedative didn’t affect her as much with the counter for it being on her tongue in case of situations like this. Yet she didn’t want it to wearoff on his skin from the water and she didn’t allow his tongue to touch hers each time he kiss her. She was grateful it was still some left. Now with his large build, it would take some time and since he was still coherent, time was of the essence.

__

But is this a gamble? If she leave Y'shtola and Lyse right now, they’ll surely lose their minds yet if they didn’t know her whereabouts, they will be safe. Since he will follow her wherever she go, instead of putting them in harm’s way further, she would rather go alone and keep them at a distance. After all it was her idea to leave everything in Garlemald knowing he would come after her. She just didn’t think it would have come to this. She was so foolish to get them involved but she wasn’t thinking. Just…running, and…

__

…Homesick.

__

“True, but to draw you back to me, I will.” He growls

__

“Kill them, then you lose me forever.”

__

His eyes narrowed, forgetting the fact he was handcuffed when he tried to sit up. Quickly she jumped back and he laughed, head falling back into the fluffed pillows as the world around him started to haze. So many new tricks she come up with that it coerced a hearty laugh from him. Oh how he thought he knew the fickle woman. Zenos focuses on her blurring figure gather a outfit together but he couldn’t make it out even in the moonlight.

__

“You mean to leave me exposed as well Darling? Not even a _release_?”

__

She look to the length of him still solid, standing straight, and waiting. She laughed at the idea. “I am not your darling.”

__

“You didn’t have a problem being called that before “

__

“ _That_ was before you tried to kill me!”

__

Kicking her heels off to land anywhere in the room, racing against time when she threw her long sleeve over her head and pulled up a pair of black leggings with her boots. Considering she didn’t know the next route out of here.

__

He sighs, “Anyway, I am a patient man. Forever isn't a long time.”

__

“But to fall in love during then...” she smirked. “during forever I’ll give away the very thing you need from me.”

__

He smiled, but it wasn’t one of joy. The familiar chill of the murderous aura she feel circling the room and staring at her back could be felt malms away. “You speak to me as if I cannot break these cuffs and then you.”

__

“You have to catch me first.” She smiled, throwing a hoodie over her head as she gathered her pack. A routine at this point. But what caught her by surprise was the rather quick grab of his arms around her and the clanking of the handcuff still on his wrist. With just a hair width of space and time she ducked out the way seeing the prince stumble into the coach. A close call when the handcuff that were locked on the bed post bent and broken, scratched her cheek.

__

Her mistake was leaving the sword there next to him.

__

Zenos see her eyes dash from him to the sword standing against the small glass table. Slowly he stand almost to his full height, slightly hunch from drowse “is this what you meant when you wanted to return the favor?”

__

“Just let me go,”

__

“Was that a plea?” he smiled, “killing me is your best option,” He tossed her his sword, though he faltered momentarily, now he stood at his full height, shaking the drowse away.

__

With his sword in hand, she look to him. He raised his arms to the side, bare and all with a lazy smile on his face as if he was ready to drop at any moment. “Kill me and be free of me dear.”

__

“You must think me a fool,”

__

He takes a careful and woozy step towards her. Twelves be damned she should have avoided him in the opposite direction because he was in the way of the door.

__

The jewel, that third eye of his, gave him a natural ability to navigate his surroundings, so although Zenos was seeing shaded figures, his sense intensified. He could still smell her, he could still hear her. And it didn’t have to take physical touch for him to still feel her presence where she stood.

__

She raised the sword, its glow beautiful. Lighting up to the turmoil that plague her thoughts. Killing him would solve nothing. She would never be free of him or the empire. Practically, it has always been his choice. Aadya yells, swinging his katana without hesitation, aiming for his calf. The wound a deep cut that she knew in his case, it wasn’t a cause for concern and it gave her a window being that it immobilized him, so she thought.

__

He groans falling to his knee, when he bellow, “Yes! Run Aadya!”

__

She made a break for the balcony. Before she could leap off, the hood of her sweater along with her hair was pulled back.

__

She yelled, her back crashing against the floor in a heavy thud.

__

He restrained her wrist on the cool balchony floor, his face upside down granting her the motion to knee him at the top of his head, but he hands never left, “Let me go Zenos!” fighting his grasp. Along with the sedative and knee strike still kicking his senses, she was a wild coerul in his snare. She flexed her left leg, kicking his leg making him break his clasp and without a second thought, without even looking back until she knew she was free from his physical reach…

__

She threw her pack over the ledge and she leaped after it. The city ground so far. In the distance, Aadya see the outline of the desert and sandy dunes outside of the city walls. Then she turn her falling body, to see Zenos looking over the balustrade, eyes narrow with a smile. A strange emotion to see on his face when he murmur after her one last time. She read his lips. “Farewell _Darling_. I shall see you after I rest a bit. Do be careful during your journey.”

__

It was the last clear words she see before her attention turned her back to the city below her. All that mattered was that she was free for the moment. She was frightened of heights and yet this calming feeling took precedence over that trivial fear. Everything such a contradiction. Her surrounds were moving slow, but beneath her was coming to her quick. She paced her breathing. Dispersed her thoughts and remember the exact place she wanted to be.

__

Home.

__

Her _true_ home but she knew that wasn’t possible.

__

Before even coming close to anyone noticing, she focus. Zenos still hung over the railing. Watching her until her deep purple aether surrounding her, disappearing into the night as if she was never there.

__

__________°•○●○•°_________

__

_Dear you,_

__

_You’ve finally found some time to write huh? Or is it that you cant sleep? That question in your mind on how foolish of a woman to say that she could love a beast like him?_

__

_I question myself all the time. Wondering as he sleep next to me how can someone as the likes of me contain someone like him?_

__

_Not too many can hold Zenos back but with me, he is a gentle giant. The strength in his hand is but a caress of wind against my fface. When he kisses me, I feel most of my problems dissipate with in that union._

__

_The might in his arms tell me nothing can touch me, that I am protected from all. The bitter coolness in his gaze is refreshing to my scorching skin. Have I found a home in this glass house that is him?_

__

_Such words hold no weight with the conflict going through me. I feel safe in him, I feel like I can spread my wings. But is he the cage that I am confined to?_

__

_I truly do not know. I stare at his face resting. So gentle and peaceful, but I know what rumbles within…_

__

_I have a doubt, but my heart will know soon._

__

_Eternal love,_

__

_Dya_

__

__________°•○●○•°_________

__

With the sun slowly ascending, the streets still boasting and for three bells Aadya was looking for passage to Black Brush station. Boots padded against the sandstone floor. The city still alive with only a few shops closed.

__

She hears a familiar voice, laughing and mingled with the rest of the sounds around her. She peers from under her hood, looking to Y'shtola and Lyse. Probably laughing about ditching their _dates_. Aadya smiles as well when they draw closer, oblivious of her since they thought she was in her room.

__

She wants to hug them. Tell them that she has to run again and she'll see them in another sun. They would try to convince her to open up. To tell them what it was that she was running from. And she would remain quiet. Their ignorance protected them.

__

Aadya encompass the warmth they emitted when they finally pass her. They were just a fraction of the home she needed. She turn to watch the back of them walking back to The Hourglass Inn in which she left a letter.

__

Her feet doesn’t move until she was lightly bumped. “Sorry ma'am I didn—”

__

Her eyes remain to where her friends disappeared in the crowd. She doesn’t turn to look at the person but she did feel small hands in her pocket. “You mind giving that back?"

__

Caught, they stopped mid stride. “W—what!?”

__

Slowly she turned her head, the shorter and much younger culprit discern the quiet anger deep in purple eyes.

__

“S—sorry.” he stammered. Hair long and white. Garbs of the richest blue silk and she wondered why someone who clearly doesn’t look like in need, would pick pockets. Handing back the coin purse. “I just wanted to help,”

__

She shakes it, then extends her hand. “The rest!”

__

“I—I.” the teen stammered.

__

“Don’t even argue with me! I have half a mind to report you to the guards you little thief but luckily for you I’m feeling _generous_.” And also running out of time.

__

“Fine. Here!” giving her the rest of her gil.

__

She snatches it, counting. “Eh. Wasn’t much. I just wanted to see if you would actually give it back. Here…” she tosses him the coin purse, taking the gil in her palm Instead. “happy namesday.”

__

“But it’s not my namesday!” He shouted when she walked away.

__

She only wave it off in a one handed motion, continuing her walk to exit the city.

__

~°•○•°~

__

“Come again?”

__

Meeting with lazy lids over golden eyes, he knew it was a terrible idea to say exactly where he was at and what was taking place but Sid wasn’t the kind of man to omit anything from his brother, even if it meant putting their relationship on the line. Shaking his wet snow colored head. “Relax I gave her a fake number.” He tugs on the towel drapped around his shoulders.

__

Shaking his own head. Fray sat up in his own bed, looking to Sid. “That’s not what I meant. I just want to know who this woman is to have garner any words out of you.”

__

He shrugs and smirk. “She was cute.”

__

“You? Thinking someone is cute?”

__

Sid toss the damp towel to the couch along with his bulk. Sitting with elbows to knees. “She seemed…really into me.”

__

“Different from the occasional ‘ _lizard man_?”

__

Sid shrug again. Not that Fray didn’t have the space to care in that heart of his but the undertone of chastising obvious in his tone. “It was all surface level until she asked about my past, then stopped.”

__

Fray laughs, laying back down with his back to Sid deeming it still too early in the day to do anything. “With how long you been out last night, I figured you made a friend.”

__

“She bought me a drink, it would’ve been rude to not thank her.”

__

“That has never stopped you before.”

__

Sid huffed a laugh. “Anyway…” looking to the door ajar and he decided to check. Bare feet padding against the floor, quietly he pulled the door open. The curtain were close and dark in the room, but since his eye sight wasn’t completely normal he could make out the smaller figure sitting in the middle of the bed. Hauntingly he looked up and smiled to Sid.

__

“What are you doing up this early?” The xaela spoke, eyes spotted through the dark.

__

“I—I helped out!” pale fingers pointing to the gil piled in a small mountain, “ we can go back home now!”

__

“Myste!” the xaela shouted, turning on the light. “Where the hell did you get this!?”

__

“A lady. I told her I wanted to help and and she gave me this. After a scolding of course.”

__

“Godsdammit, please tell me you did not try to steal it!” Sid groans when he is answered with silence, “You’re lucky she didn’t report you!”

__

“I know!” pulling the blanket to his young face.

__

Sighing, Sid pat his head. “Just…leave this to me and Fray. Alright? One more class of this art shit and we"ll be on our way kid,”

__

Hesitant, he nods his head under his palm. “Alright…” he murmur.

__

“Get some rest, who knows what deeds you been up to.” Sid urge, tucking Myste in.

__

~°•○•°~

__

“Finally…” she sighs.

__

Arms coming over her face to shield eyes that have yet to know the spell of sleep. Hauled like the inventory of the traveling merchant, her legs hung idly off the back of the carriage and Ul'dah becoming but a dot in the distance.

__

Lounging on a sack of popotoes, and quite paranoid, still wearing the hood over since he found her again.

__

Aadya laughed to the thought. Quite enjoying this little chase being that it kept her on her toes, but at the same token, she was growing weary. First, the relief. Of having outsmarted him and left Zenos behind again, it gave her a moment to truly rest her eyes. Outside sources weren’t his forte, and he always enjoyed doing things his way making it that she didn’t have to worry about the old merchant putting a knife to her neck. Second however, he always, _always_ , reminded her that he have her scent. Wherever she must flee to, he will be there, waiting for her to turn around in to his viscious embrace quickly bringing to light how off her game she has fallen. Then again, he is Zenos. Far from the normal warriors she has faced prior to giving up the mantle.

__

But leave it to him to be her constant reminder. A bad nightmare, a past, everything she condemned.

__

Aadya sighs, feeling the weight of sleep now that the noon sun is high up. Never being the one to take to the sunlight and actually welcome it.

__

She smiles to the rumination of Zenos. Everything would have been perfect if not for the one incident. Thoughts bouncing twix each other. She reposition her self. Those deep blue eyes of his coming to life at the forefront of her mind and then she shook the thought loose.

__

“Hey old man. You got something to drink back here?”

__

~°•○•°~

__


	3. You Stole My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She stand close to my heart. Smell of honey and fruits. Hair spun from the stars themselves the way it is purely white. Her eyes hold diamonds, purple, and bright. Skin of smooth dark umber, contesting that of the finest cashmere and still her glow hold the gold rays of the sun. In a way, she remind me of all the things I have yet to discover in this world,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm a bit nervous posting this lol So in this chapter we delve d-d-d-d-DEEPER into the past of Zenos and Aadya with a little bit of background of my Warrior of Light/Darkness. I want to be clear how deep they kind of are and why the hell Zenos is not giving up. So previous chapter we see how is started, this chapter we see what it morphed into after that.
> 
>  **Warning**  
>  ✨~VERY SMUTTY~✨  
> Also super long chapter😬  
> Some name calling.  
> Loss of virginity.
> 
> I do hope it's to your liking. I do not have a beta so if there are any mistake, again I do apologize, I write these stories on my phone and I will edit these. Without further adieu, and to those who still rock with me, enjoy ❤💋
> 
> 🎶🎵[Disclosure ft Sinead Harnett - Boiling](https://youtu.be/fSDssvF67Mw)🎵🎶

_He didn’t catch it at first. Not until she graced him with a second chance to stare into her eyes._

_Summers, prior to this exact moment. The exact reason why the color of her eyes blared at him, were the fact that it had to have been her that fell the eikons, formed on the stage his great-grandsire set._

_Fearing those very same eikons, the emperor at the time Solus Zos Galvus, would hold these 'gatherings' in a kept colisieum away from prying eyes. Giving those a chance to test their own mettle against said monsters. Zenos, but a young charge then, sat at the emperor's side quite bored until there was a certain air of this warrior that caught his icy gaze. Clad in dark armor, equipped with the fabled Edge of the Goddess sword he read about. Its golden hilt and dark blade glowing green and stabbed into the metal floor between dark boots awaiting the eikons. He’d thought that the warrior was under the currency of Garlemald, handling the monsters and beast tribes until that very same, gorgeous, blade was turned to the emperor and wanted ever since._

_Looking at her hand still in his grasp, back to blue eyes bright with excitement, “It was you...the eikon slayer so long ago,”_

_She smile, and the next words she speak through her chuckle, he doesn’t know how to accept them._

_“My…apologies. But you have me mistaken for someone else,”_

_“I felt the same kind of power, a whisper that would drip off you back then, to now. You would be older than you look, or is this some other kind of magick?” angling his head to the side, curious._

_“Honestly, this is the first time I’ve ever been this close to you. Whoever it was that you met before, ‘tis not I,”_

_Zenos eyes narrow, sighing with heavy disappointment, “You are boring me with these games. Tell me who you are now, lest you provoke my hand,”_

_“That was a quick change. Is that anyway to speak to a lady?”_

_He scoffs backing away as the same hand that mingled with her own reach out to his side, “No, but to a warrior?” seeing the shorter blonde woman walk to his side, he smirks when skin made contact with the sheathed katana, “absolutley,”_

_The warrior mouth part to speak until the shorter woman standing at his side beat her to it, “My lord, allow me to dispose of the trash,”_

_“My lord, should put a muzzle on his little cub before something very bad happen to it,”_

_Stepping forward, the Pilus snarled, “That a threat bitch?”_

_“For you, I wouldn’t go so low. I keep a promise,” she winks, adding to the women’s evident ire._

_Before the warrior knew it, the many dancing figures now circle them, moving further from the trio as shields were dispatched. Violets kept his focus however, jerking her chin to the woman at his side, “You would fight me while I am unarmed,”_

_Averting her glare to the side, the pilus give a quick nod to a soldier in the crowd dressed in a red turban and mask. Seconds later a sword is tossed towards the warrior. Catching it in one stride. The audience amazed at the many tricks when she dances with the blade before bringing it to her face inspecting it further, mumbling, “Crappy, but I suppose this’ll do,” looking across, “what is your name cub?"_

_“Fuck off,”_

_“Nice name, Fuck off,” she smiles._

_Before Zenos had a chance to speak, warning his subordinate, she charge the warrior with sword and shield drawn, anger loud in her screech. The strange warrior twirls around the shorter woman. Looking back to Zenos expecting him to join the fray until he walk the lines of the shielded area, crossing strong arms over his chest._

_The warrior faces the woman, hate in her eyes when she swing her sword, most of her strikes aiming for her neck determined to cleave her head off, instead, missing the warrior each time._

_Jumping back, “Seriously, what is your name?”_

_She stand straight, nose flaring with each heavy breathe, “Gods, if it’s so damn important. Fordola,” she pants out._

_“Ala Mhigan yet you fight along side Garlemald?”_

_Hearing the snickers and mumbles of the audience around them, Fordola lip turn up from her teeth, “Its no buisness of yours!” she yells. To the warrior knowledge, she knew she wasn’t the only one on the receiving end of Fordola's bellowing messaae._

_Charging the warrior again, Fordola sword came down. The warrior, with grace, side steps and parries. Feeling moved by Fordola keeping up with her. The frustration creased the middle of her blonde brows, clench her teeth until she roars, yet her might was fueled by her hatred. From where it came, the warrior couldn’t guess but there was a kinship hidden underneath._

_Both women came together in a clash, sword against shield The Pilus uses her sword arm in a flurry of strikes, pushing the warrior on the defense. Blocking her attacks, the warrior jump back with a smile, clearly underestimating the woman when Fordola sword rain down from above again. Quick, she spin, leg strong and high caught the blade in the crease of her heel in a high kick, coercing the blade between her heel then in to the floor when she stomped her foot to the ground along with Fordola who didn't release the hilt._

_Shock set in as the side of her crash to ground. Heart beating outside of her chest when she take a startled breathe. As eyes slowly blink from the tip of the blade ilms from the bridge of her nose to Zenos stopping the warrior's blade from making any sudden moves with his own._

_His eyes focus on the warrior, “Stand down…” He speak._

_Fordola look to the warrior who hasn’t moved. Instead, she hear the many gunblades sheath around them. The Pilus knew she wasn’t the one to warrant such concern from them. They weren’t willing to kill this warrior for her, but for their lord rushing in to save her._

He doesn’t aknowledge Fordola on the floor, but his voice was clear who he was referring to, “See to the men,” 

_Moving from under the blade that still has yet to move, she eyes the warrior looking from Zenos to stare back to her. Fordola turns up her lip in disgust when she wink at her again, lifting her heel off her sword. Yanking the blade in two tugs, Fordola muses, If it weren’t for the prince hulking frame that stood in her way, she would have given it another go. Sheathing her own sword, she stomp off with a gruff to join the others._

__

_“Now, our blades shall kiss,” Zenos speak stepping back._

__

_“Then why do you retreat?”_

__

_He laughs low, “Do you think me daft girl? Rid yourself of that dull blade. Call it forth like you have done so before,”_

__

_‘That’s right, he was there to witness that huh?’ After a moment, she toss the blade hearing it skid across the floor. Violet eyes look to the many soldiers in the crowd standing behind a small magitek barrier, shielding the royals who didn’t belong, and then Fordola who never took her eyes off of her. Seeming as though he wouldn’t falter from this belief that she was the warrior he witness fighting primals so many summers ago and knowing this was a lost cause, she is forced to oblige.._

__

_Sighing, “I am not dressed for such a occasion, especially for you,” Teeth showcasing behind a pretty display of purple and lilac ombre painted lips, smiling something heavenly as she lift her arm._

__

_The move came as no surprise to eyes already adept at the gesture. When tips of her fingers disappear into the air above her, only for a gold hilt and that same glow of gentle green leak out the portal towards her. Many eyes witness in awe when the warrior slowly pull from this strange dimension whence her beautiful weapon sleep. The remaining of the glow circling a giant dark blade, one he remembered back when the warrior fell the eikons. Titan, Garuda, Ifrit. Battles that he will never forget._

__

_His heart skipped a beat, a piece of nostalgia hearing the giant sword stab the floor between her heels. To see that this was the warrior he had longed to face and she was here willingly. It would have happened sooner had the warrior not elude him when he searched for her. Having the great need to cross blades with her and now here was his chance._

__

_A moan escape her lips from cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders. Then move fixing her heels tight enough that she wouldn’t slip out of them._

__

_Whether it was a handicap or not, Zenos needed to ask, looking to her heels, “You will fight me in those?”_

__

_“I prefer not to, I actually love this pair, but…” she sighs with a shrug, “we doing this or what? {my lord}?”_

__

_Having been through with the disrespect Fordola spoke up,“Watch how yo—,”_

__

_The way Zenos spoke up kept her lips from speaking any further, she will not spoil this moment for him, “What is your name savage?” he asks instead._

__

_“Come find out,” she lower into her stance, with ease she lift the heavy blade, and the people back away further fearing the length of the weapon._

__

_Laughing at her tone bordering flirting and innocent goading, Zenos sword facing down as he moved into his own stance. The prince opening his mouth to speak but quickly block her attack when she charge him. Easily he could have stepped out the way. The large sword rain down in a cleave. Matching her swift move in a parry, “Fast,” he commend, swinging his blade sending her flying back where she was._

__

_“Strong,” she smiled, mentally noting that this one she would have to take seriously or else she will die._

__

_They circled one another as eyes surrounded them, waiting anxiously for either of them to move. The sharp edge of her heavy sword scrapping and scarring the dark floor. Violet on Pale blue, watching each other. He had to give her praise. Where those who wouldn’t even wield a weapon against him for the fact that he was a complete monster in battle, this is also his territory. What he throughly enjoy though, was that she didn’t care for none of that. Such confidence such bravery, made him stiff in a certain area._

__

_During this dance he wondered about her origins. He hasn’t seen anything like her, much less the dimension that she grabbed her sword from save for the time so long ago. He never seen her around Garlemald yet she knew how to speak his native tongue fluently. “You are a strange one indeed,”_

__

_It happened for a close to a milisecond and could have sworn she see his eyes turn red before she blinked and now staring at blue, “You’re one to talk,”_

_“If I am to win, then I—”_

__

_“…are to win. That is all,”_

__

_Zenos scoffs. There was a way going about knowing a person. In this case, the prince well adept with battle, could read a person from the simple swing of their blade and the ferocity in their eyes. If she was here to kill him, he could easily tell that from the way she stare, the way she move, the way she linger, “I am not satisfied with just winning savage. You see, from that one move I know only a little of you. You’re impatient, arrogant, cocky, if one would say,” a slight difference from the patience she exhumed when he was younger, “faults that you would later regret,”_

__

_“I’ve won every single battle. No losses, **ever**. I have a right to be just that and more. Besides, not to many can fight the prince and live to tell about it,”_

__

_“Today might be the day you die warri—”_

__

_Again she was on him. He smirk when they clash. Zenos taking the opportunity to move closer to her face, “Might I add how rude you are,”_

__

_For a rather large blade, she move on par with him. Finding joy in this as he was keeping her entertained with every clash of their weappns and parrying her moves effortlessly. Studying her further. However the warrior knew that he was eons above her level. After all she wasn’t born a warrior while it was the total opposite regarding Zenos._

__

_“Rude?” she questioned as he blocked the heavy and swift flurry of her sword swings, “forgive me, I figured we were getting to know each other through this,”_

__

_“Cheeky little savage are we?” mumbling as he moved his face closer when their swords clash again, “You know much about me, yet I know little to nothing about you,”_

__

_“I’m fighting for my life here. Why would I make this any easier for you?” jumping back, avoiding his heavy slash completely and panting. ‘Close,’ she muse, feeling the strength behind his swing._

__

_Zenos tried to conceal the smile creeping on his face, “It’s been so long since I last seen you and only wished to battle with you, nothing more. Now that I have you back in my sights warrior… well, you get it. Shall we continue?”_

__

_“Sounds to me I don’t have much of a choice,” Without a word she moved into her stance again, this time it was Zenos turn. Gasping after catching his focus, utterly misjudging the speed of him when he was now ilms from her face, that smug smile noting her error. She knew better and tsk herself for it internally._

__

_“That…wasn’t me,” she spoke through strain when he pushed his weight further into his blade._

__

_Quickly, she mumbled a few words keeping her eyes on his, casting a spell to where the ground changed, leaving where he once stood, barren. Loud gasping heard in the audience when the prince, using that same speed, retreat back. That would’ve been painful seeing the marble of the floor melt away as if ice to hellfire. Watching her stand to her height in the middle of it, a cylinder of red glowing around her he smiles, inspecting._

__

_“That was someone totally different,” she breathes out, never realizing how she kept her breathe._

__

_It wasn’t seen to the naked eye of course. Those skilled enough could tell the change of air morphed back to normal around her. The ground however never recovered, nihility shaped in a circle between them._

__

_“You fight in the same fashion,” looking from the empty space, back up to the warrior, “wielding a giant sword while using magicks. A dark knight you are called,”_

__

_“And what else do you take from this?” tilting her head curiously._

__

_“Your eyes. You were in full armor then. Covered from the sharp horn of your dark helm down to the very heel on your sabatons. But your eyes were all that was visible to me,”_

__

_She sprint to him, swords sparked and the crowd wowed in amazment. He was provoking her, and though he purposely poked the warrior, it drew the reaction he needed._

__

_“I keep telling you, that wasn’t me. Are you hard of hearing!?” She snarled._

__

_“Then who else hold that same power in your eyes!?” there was a viscous tang in the last of his words, proving that he too was just as frustrated._

__

_Faltering momentarily, she quickly gain her strength pushing him on the defense when she swung her sword hard, then another, and another. Each hit sent a wave of energy around them , the audience covering their ears much less their eyes. Blocking her attacks with a smile, prudence in his steps, while he notice the many emotions in her mien._

__

_“I don’t know!”_

__

_“Liar,”_

__

_It started to fester within her and he felt her emotions each time her giant sword clashed with his own._

__

_It amazed the crowd how his small blade compared to her claymore stood against the additional might that is visibly seen in her arms. She didn’t give the prince a moment to rest. When he dodge to the side, she was right there and his heart soared when she knocked the guard holding up a shield further into the crowd. Zenos kept his lips from pulling any further for fear of looking like the madman, yet he didn’t care. To have strength to dispel a magitek shield simply by brute force did more than excite him, it quenched his thirst. For so long he's been dry, insatiable with every dull sword that waa raised against him to be easily put down. Still, it was time to be serious. This dance needed to continue elsewhere._

__

_As he said, she was too cocky, arrogant. And seeing how she react whenever he mentioned a time she either has long forgotten, or truly wasn’t there, a part of her grew angry, impairing the judgement of her moves._

__

_“Why are you upset warrior?”_

__

_“I despise repeating oneself!”_

__

_“Then don’t,” they clashed again and Zenos took the moment to kick the blade as she blocked, sending her back again. This short battle must end. It was no place for him to fully unleash. This was just merely to confirm his idea, to see if this was truly the one he has been searching for._

__

_Now, his sword filled with his own aether as did hers. A realization came to him as did the energy covering the sword she pointed at him, “You’re searching for this same warrior,” a palm slowly lift to her direction as he aim. Not wanting to critically wound her, but to show her who and what she was fighting against._

__

_Time slowed as the audience around them froze, the bass of the music is just a throb in the floor, the lights slowly raving around, and their eyes see through it all._

__

_To the crowd a mere second past, but to the two warriors, it was much more._

__

_“I am,” she speak from behind her sword already aimed. Voice low but clear throughout the noise._

__

_His smile annoy and fill her, “Join me then,” he hiss._

__

_The warrior voice is stern, bold, “No. You will only slow me down,”_

__

_“We both have the same goal, if we join each other, combine our knowledge, we will find what we both are searching for,”_

__

_She would be a fool to turn him down. Being the prince and all, he is sure to have resources she can utilize but this was equivalent to selling her soul._

__

_By now the prince waited on the warrior to make her move and she did, just behind the aetheric blow._

__

_“So be it,” he spoke merely to himself as his blow, sliced the floor, through the deep purple gash of void flying his way, then miraculously shielding his blow by the skin of her teeth when she raised her sword casting another barrier of her own._

__

_Heels leaving scars in the floor when she was pushed back almost into the outside shield. ‘Damn, that monstrous strength!’ she muses, looking from behind her sword. She has read reports about him, but never did she think that he could master magicks, let alone this strong._

__

_When she step, she quickly realize when her body gave in to the stumble. Zenos see her eyes widen keeping herself from fully hitting the ground._

__

_A gash to her left thigh down to her knee, leaking down to the floor, her adrenaline too high to even feel the pain. The wound is deep evidently rendering her leg unfit to walk on it, atleast for now. Laughing as she accepted her defeat, this fight obviously his. When violets sweep the wound of her leg to look up, the mountain of a man was already standing above her._

__

_He stare down at her, kneeling and now face to face, “I won warrior,”_

__

_She smirk, panting, “Who said this was over?”_

__

_Turning his weapon, the flat of his sword, light and swift, tap her bleeding wound. She work to not show a reaction, but the one wrinkle, between her eyebrows, that startled huff, and after having a moment of respite, cause her adrenaline to fade and she felt the sting of the small yet painful contact run through every fibre in her being._

__

_Smiling, pale blues read the second of her expression for what its worth. Every obscene word she wanted to call him after the tap of his sword, but she remained silent, holding a smile of her own, “You cannot fool me, your eyes give you away savage,”_

__

_“You’re being awfully lenient, I could snap your neck with my bare hand right now and yet you’re lowering yourself to speak to me. Is this not the part where ‘my lord’ collect my head?”_

__

_His eyes narrow and he smile, “Correct, this would be the part. Mayhap my curiosity is coercing me into a different direction tonight. Perhaps otherwise…” he stood as she lowered her head, mumbling incoherent words, “so I leave this up to you my fellow huntsman, what shall I do with this savage?” looking to the audience and they were bloodthirsty_

__

_“Kill the bitch!” she hear from the crowd._

__

_“Kill her!”_

__

_“It's what the damned savage deserve!”_

__

_She laugh after she is done speaking within herself. Looking to the faces of those who wished for her blood. Remembering every detail of them._

__

_“Do you hear that warrior? They wish for your death, meanwhile I only wish the opposite.” He purr staring down at her, looking for the desperation in her eyes and soon finding out that she doesn’t have a single iota of it._

__

_Her head dip, smug when she laughs, “If my lord want me to beg for my life, sadly he will be dissappinted,” lookng up to him now._

__

_“On the contrary savage, I leave this fate in your hands,”_

__

_“Bullshite!” shouted from the crowd._

__

_Slowly, darkened eyes blink from her directly at the owner of the husky tone. Donning the generic dark armor of Garlemald, save for the helmet. Knowing every person here had its gains. Seeing exactly who it was and quickly discerning this soldier had a knack for speaking out against him. The murder evident in the prince's irises, felt as if ice trinkled down her spine._

__

_Before the soldier had a chance in recanting his statement to apologize, Zenos long stride stop at her side, staring down the midlander that shook from his gaze as the shield came down. Something about the way Zenos simply ignore the laws of personal space when someone has caught his immediate attenrion._

__

_“I couldn’t hear you from over there,” Zenos lowering his ear to the shorter man, “do you mind repeating?”_

__

_“F—forgive me, my lord,” he bowed his head, a ruse to look away from his imminent death._

__

_The prince looked down to the warrior, still kneeling, “Was that what you heard?”_

__

_Clearing her throat she stand straight with the help of her sword and without recoil from her heels, noticing her wound sealed through the tear of her leggings, “Aye, despite everything else,” looking to the many faces of the crowd, to the soldier behind her, “that is what I heard,”_

__

_“No,” Zenos corrected turning his attention back to the hyur, “I heard… **bullshite** …hold out your tongue,”_

__

_“M—my lord!” he whimpered._

__

_“Is that necessary? The man is practically shaking,” the warrior chimed._

__

_“Good. The XIIth has no need for cowards,”_

__

_Zenos sword, too quick for anyone to notice with the exception of her, make to separate the trembling man head from spine and it was a shock when he stopped precisely against her neck. Most of the crowd gasped from their speedy movements and the man who once stood, gave way to his shaky knees when he realized he would have been dead. Sobbing, he dropped on his rear behind her, noticing Zenos sword in what would have been seconds too late._

__

_Her eyes unwavering from Zenos as a single drop of blood slowly travel down her neck. Inspiring his sword in a leisure move back to his side._

__

_“Why did you stop?” she question, smiling as if she wasn’t seconds from being decapitated._

__

_“Your death will serve me no purpose…at the very least, not now,” he walked closer to her, a fingerless-gloved thumb wiping away the small cut. Slightly she shutter from his contact as he witness a thread of purple smoke, another one of her tricks, mimicing a serpent. The Nure-onna wrapping around the small cut fading in and reappearing out her skin, stitching the small wound back to perfection, as if it was never there. Gripping her chin, craning her head to look up to him, closer to her face than she would allow anyone, “I did win and in exchange for not collecting this pretty head of yours, I only wish to see more of you,”_

__

_“Aye,” her voice is low, only for his ears, “I wish the same. Coming here, wager my life getting closer to you, though it wasn’t my intent…” she back away, and he lose his hold, she smirk to the sobbing soldier back to Zenos, “this is neither the time nor place for this kind of dance,”_

__

_He take a step closer, ignoring everyone around but she finesse through the opening crowd while keeping his gaze, “Tell me where to meet you then warrior,”_

__

_“I’ll find you,”_

__

_“I’ll be waiting,”_

__

_The warrior was right. This was neither the time nor place. He thought of having the guards stop her yet he wanted to see how this will progress. She give one last look to him before disappearing in the shadows of the hallway leading out and leaving him in thought. Completely missing the man with two tattoos on his neck, moving behind her._

__

_Soon after, the prince look around seeing many eyes staring back at him, pure silence now. Lids are heavy against his cool gaze, coming down from this quick high, speaking in a sinister tone,“I suggest that you all carry on about your night,” he look down to the man still on the floor, red eyes boring directly to his soul, “I suggest that you follow her lead,”_

__

_The music, not a second off beat, start back up and the night carry on. Of course with the added gossip of the strange woman who caught the prince’s eyes._

__

_He marveled at the thought of seeing her again. That small feeling he didn’t understand left by her lingering gaze shift his lips at a moment glance. Zenos had a multitude of questions. If she wasn’t the eikon slayer, then who was the warrior in his great grandsire arena?_

__

_Fordola watch as Zenos look to where the warrior disappeared before heading back to his throne, “Should I give chase, My lord?”_

__

_“Do not speak as if you hold the power to capture her,”_

__

_The quick response catch her off guard. He told her, drilled it into her mind, to never underestimate her opponent. To use any and everything she can to take down her enemy and yet, she falters. Sighing as her head drop, she follow behind him._

__

_Zenos notice her from his periphery and huffs a noise out his nose. She did resemble that of a wounded cub._

__

  * _○•°•○_



__

_Two moons pass before he recognize her form dancing once again._

__

_This must have been a ritual of some sort to only catch his attention like this. The upbeat tempo is strapped around her waist as she move along the sound. Hypnotizing, also revealing more of herself than before, leaving little to his imagination._

__

_The long sleeve body suit is tight against her curvy frame leaving the sides of her legs expose, from her hips down to her ankles. The deep v show off her cleavage down to her navel where the gold rope accessory rise and fall each time she swirled her hips. Her hair fell bone straight landing just above her plump rear and that same bang right above her long lashes._

__

_One thing is for sure, she enjoy music, the fashion, and most of all to dance._

__

_Again she is tempting him. This time the woman on the island is shaped into the serpent of the sea as she join the dancing figures that want for her blood two moons ago._

__

_The confidence with her is otherworldly yet he revel at the fact that just as much as he crave the challenge, on why he hold these pointless gimmicks, she craved it just as much. Waiting for the perfect predator._

__

_“She’s here again,” Fordola spat, crossing her arms._

__

_He hums an answer. Noticing the warrior before anyone else had the chance. Afterall, her familiar aether bellow her presence before she even cross the threshold._

__

_“I’ll go prepare the men,"._

__

_“No.” he answer as he stand. Unhooking the pristine white over-coat from over his shoulders and leaving his sword behind._

__

_Looking to his sword as he descend the the steps, she call for Zenos, “My lord!”_

__

_“No need for concern pilus, I will be quick,” he says without looking towards her._

__

_Again the crowd move, still dancing but mindful of the dangerous prince. Even without his katana, no one dared him after he made example of the poor fool who attempted to assassinate him. Throat crushed merely by the squeeze of the prince’s hand last moon. A shame that rumors of his fight with the warrior didn’t spread to those willing to come after him. Just one was rather pathetic._

__

_Eyeing him from across the room, waiting for him to join her as she still dance, she make quite the show for him and with grest intention he was taking his time to approach her, enjoying the sight of her. His lips curled in a smile, possible evidence that, in the slightest, Zenos miss her. Having taste that kind of ‘fun’ would do that._

__

_His lips part to acknowledge but the warrior move before he could speak. She twirls around him then back to standing in front of him. Those who recognize the gesture wait to see if there would be yet another scene while others were oblivious to the union, carrying on._

__

_“Strange, I thought our dance was for another place and time. But here you are,”_

__

_“It is, though I’m here for a different kind of dance,” one delicate hand move behind him as the other rest on his hip, keeping him close when the upbeat tempo change into a slower part of the tune. She coax his hips, moving slowly with her own, “move with me,” she whisper._

__

_If he didn’t know any better, her voice casted to him like another spell to do exactly what she desired, "Forgive me, but this is not the kind of fray that I partake in,”_

__

_“Oh?” still moving his hips along with her own, “there’s nothing to it ‘My lord’. Keep my pace, follow me,”_

__

_He smirk, “You are making a fool of me,”_

__

_She speak in his tongue, “{We are even then},”_

__

_“{How so?}”_

__

_“Well, we stand in the very spot of the very first wound you gave me. {Embaressing},” she smiles, “what is that stance called by the way?”_

__

_“The Unyielding blade,” blue eyes scanning her face._

__

_“Never heard of it,”_

__

_“Because I killed the only man to ever teach it,”_

__

_Her smile stay. She was no stranger to death and killing. She is a warrior, but hearing how he spoke it so casually, so calm, it made her question what it was she was doing holding such a man to her person. She look past his side to hazel orbs far off before returning her gaze back to pale blues, staring into her with such intensity that she could tell he was doing his best reading her._

__

_“Are you scared now warrior?”_

__

_Shaking her head, “If I was scared, I wouldn’t have taken up arms against you,”_

__

_“Then where do this somber look in your eyes come from?”_

__

_She chuckles, backing away from him when the beat kick up again, “I am reminded of things that I do not wish to think about. A drink, on me, perhaps?”_

__

_“Murder?” he calls to her._

__

_“Precisely,“_

__

_He step toward her, “Does that not come with being a warrior?”_

__

_“Oh that wont fool me. I kill because I must protect those who need saving. You kill because you want to,”_

__

_Zenos laugh, “And you mean to tell me you don't? Come now, your eyes tell me of stories your lips will not speak. How much of a fool do you think I am? Perhaps different situations but in the end it’s still the same outcome, warrior. You are a killer, embrace it,”_

__

_She smirks, “Aye, I’ve accepted it. It felt damned good delivering justice to those who couldn’t fight for themselves. But let’s get one thing straight ‘my lord',” she step closer, craning her neck to look straight into his eyes, “As I said, you kill because you want to. To satisfy this selfish reason of yours. You have no respect for the life or the lives of others. If you must think yourself my equal, then you are and forever will be the lesser part of me,”_

__

_Their reunion was quick as she walks away from him, again having the nerve to stop her but he doesn’t move. Instead he watch her storm off to the hall, white hair the last of her disappearing in the dark. Eyes narrow when he turn, stepping back to the throne until he decide to take matters into his own._

__

_Zenos moved too fast for the crowd to split, those bumped by him flew into another, knocking those with a glass in their hands to land on someone else. When they figured out the cause was a hulking seven foot five prince, their misguided anger flew to an unwilling participant._

__

_Ignoring what was happening behind, seeming as Fordola has enough anger to still Leviathan in place and his personal guards could take care of a few unruly nobles, Zenos ears picked up the lift ascending before he made it to the door. Immediately, he traval the spiral staircase in long leg strides, catching up to to where he see the back of her in the glass incase, hands on her hips looking above._

__

_When he circled in front of her, her eyes were reddened when she quickly dry them. They widen in shock and a quick smile replace her melancholy._

__

_While he still walk the staircase as the lift ascend, at long—three minute—last, the bell signal making it to the floor. He stood waiting for her. At first silence. The tension so thick and hot to the point the air between them started to boil._

__

_“I’m afraid of heights,” she sniffle with a unconvincing smile. A bold half truth to his face. She clear her throat when she is met with silence, “I—why are you here?”_

__

_“Isn’t it obvious,” stepping into the lift, “no one has ever spoken to me like that,”_

__

_“…and live to tell about it?” Shakily she questions through her smile, feeling a certain sensation from.the way his eyes bore down to her, “there is a first for everything,”_

__

_“Indeed indeed,”_

__

_Tall enough that he doesn’t have to travel far thanks to her heels, Zenos nearly graze her lips with his own as he step, leaning down closer to her. Catching the whiff of his expensive cologne and the smell of fruits on his tongue. He would be lying to himself if her bold nature didnt call for him._

__

_“For someone so calloused and cold against everyone, I want to kiss you so bad,” she speak just below a whisper._

__

_He is silent, chasing her to connect their lips. He feel her hands exploring underneath his royal blue shirt prompting him to take her wrist when he step even further. Slowly coercing her hands up, allowing her fingertips feel the defined muscles of his abs and chest._

__

_This man was a furnace for how hot his skin is against her. She want to taste him, she want to feel him, she want to fight him, she want to rule him. Everything about him she want to explore. Oddly enough this is only the second occasion she is this close to the prince and his charm cast a spell over her without any effort._

__

_“But I cant,” she whisper, evading him when he attempt to capture her. The linger of the flaming touch of her pointer finger wrap around from his stomach to his side and back until she is away. He turn, seeing her press the down button. For some reason the glass door slid shut too quick and he is left with the lasting effect of violets looking away when she leave him._

__

_He had the ability to open this door with one press however she was too quick and disappeared from him completely._

__

_He lean into the lift, back of his head hitting the glass, smirking to himself how close he was to tasting his first enemy, his first friend. With hands now in his pockets, getting comfortable kicking his foot against the wall, until he feel a small parchment in one. Bringing it to his face, it is soaked in her perfume denoting it was a parting letter. Her writing neat, with a certain set of numbers. Zenos smirk, placing it back in his pocket. Once again oblivious to the pair of hazel orbs traversing up the spiral steps as he descend._

__

  * _○•°•○●_



__

_He wonder why she give him a number but she never answers. He wasn’t one.for chasing and damn sure wasn’t one to seem desperate. If it calls for it, he could signal a maiden to his chambers. Then again, that was not Zenos nor did his flesh call for such._

__

_Two week has gone by and still she haunts his thoughts. Aside from the reports about the rising resistance in Doma, nothing in these moment call for his attention until the prince is done for the day and set in his nightly routine._

__

_Zenos, during his chin-ups look to the sky from his balcony. The wind a soothing and welcoming comfort brushing away the sweat beading down his back and chest when he slowly exhale bringing his bulk down with him and repeat. Inhaling through his nose, the man lift himself when he heard a tingle from his linkpearl._

__

_Now, lifting himself by one arm, Zenos accept. At first he doesn’t speak but knew exactly who it was. Not a soul would disturb him during this time. It wasn’t as if anyone could so easily ring the prince anyway. Which narrow it down to her..._

__

_Soft breathes tickle his ear. He hear moving in a certain rhythm surmising she was pacing._

__

_“I can hear you warrior,” he exhales._

__

_A heartbeat pass when she shyly speak, “I didn’t…know what to say,” she chuckles, “I fear that I become rather stuck when it come to speaking on these things,”_

__

_Lifting himself once more in a grunt, “Again, we are alike,” he huffs through his exhales._

__

_“How so?”_

__

_“As much as people bore me, it is rather subpar to watch them run around like headless chocobos,”_

__

_“Let’s not bring Chocobos into this,” He could hear the smile in her voice, “…do I, perhaps, bore you?”_

__

_Dropping from the bar, Zenos slowly stand straight wining up both his arms, “You…keep me guessing,”_

__

_“Really?” she chirps, “Why is that?”_

__

_He stretch his sides, moving to hover above the floor, few strands of his hair escape the loose tie when he start, “You have this peculiar air around you. You speak our language and not a pure Garlean. Also foolish enough to make yourself known to me. So yes, at first you have drawn my curiosity, but now you have caught my interest,”_

__

_She chuckles low. Her alto soft and smooth just above the water running in the background, “I studied. A lot. My childhood is nothing to boast about but what I can say is that I didn’t have much friends, books were all I kept around me. Some foreign and being how quick of a learner I am, learning and speaking another language didn’t take long,”_

__

_“Hmm, I see. A warrior and a scholar…” he exhales bringing himself down before pushing up again, “you’re sharlayn?”_

__

_“No, but I do want to visit there one day,”_

__

_“Mayhap I can take you there,”_

__

_“Ah, would this be a date?”_

__

_Softly he laughs, pausing mid air before continuing, “Would you like for it to be?”_

__

_Her voice is clear when the water stop, “Mm, I don’t know. I might try something,”_

__

_“I am strong enough to subdue you warrior, lest we forgot,”_

__

_Her laugh is seductive, hot enough to melt the side of his face should she take it up a notch, “Right, but that’s only if the prince want to stop me,”_

__

_“And that’s where we come at a impasse,”_

__

_She mimic his tone, “Indeed indeed,”_

__

_“Tell me warrior, which way would your eyes turn at such a crossroad?”_

__

_“Truthfully?”_

__

_He hums, “Mhm,”_

__

_“Well…” she hesitate, “honestly…I would start by learning more about you. What’s under this calm visage of his? Why should I fear him? How is his hair so perfect? I want to know what make him tick,”_

__

_“Not what bring me joy?”_

__

_“I got the hint. Somewhats I could feel that sting in my leg,” from the way she sighs, he assume the warrior took a seat in the calming waters. “Anyway. You’ve also caught my interest garlean,”_

__

_“Heh,” he chuckles, “I commend the honesty,” Hearing a rather loud splash in the background._

__

_“Dammit! Hello?”_

__

_“Yes?”_

__

_“Okay, sorry my pearl fell in the water,”_

__

_“Might I ask what is it that you’re doing this late?”_

__

_“I came back from a hunt a bell ago, took a shower and now decided to soak,”_

__

_“I hear,”_

__

_“So...” she continued, “which way would your head turn?”_

__

_Lifting himself to stand, Zenos ending his workout in a stretch, “Do I need to answer a obvious question,”_

__

_“Maybe, last time I seen you I didn’t know whether you wanted to devour me or kill me,”_

__

_“Its all the same to me,”_

__

_“Ah, your one of those types,”_

__

_Arching a blonde eyebrow, “Meaning?”_

__

_She laughs, “That there should be a safe word of course,”_

__

_“Perhaps,” grabbing a towel hanging idly off the grand chair next to the fireplace. Slippers padding against the marble floor, the only sound in the dark hallway._

__

_“Hey I don’t judge, if that’s your kink then its your’s alone,”_

__

_“Tell me about you,”_

__

_There was a pause, “I like to leave you guessing,”_

__

_That was expected. Zenos huff a laugh, making it to the dark ornate washroom. He didn’t bother turning on the cerulean lights and instead utilize the moonlight shining through the tall glass windows. Accentuated by gold and white, it didn’t take much lighting to know his target was stationed in the middle of the elaborate room. The large in ground soaking tub could hold five of him. Running the water while starting to undress, he change the subject, “you don’t find it rude for me to keep referring to you as warrior?”_

__

_Hearing water splashing on her end again, “I like the way you call me ‘warrior,”_

__

_“is that so?”_

__

_“To know that you acknowledge me as a warrior, it might sound foolish to you, but it gives me a boost,” laughing._

__

_“But would your name not sound better?”_

__

_“It’s a precaution,”_

__

_“But you do know me warrior. If I so wish it, I can have this trace back to you with just a snap of my finger,”_

__

_“You think so lowly of me,” she click her tongue tsking. “ I will be long gone before then,”_

__

_“Ah, I’ve heard of them, are these one of those disposable pearls?”_

__

_“Exactly,”_

__

_“Smart girl,” turning off the water when it filled to the rim._

__

_“Taking a bath as well my lord?”_

__

_“Aye, wanting you here warrior,”_

__

_“Bull…”_

__

_“Why would I lie? It’s large enough that we wouldn’t touch. You’ll be on one side, and I’ll be on the other. All I want to see is your face again,”_

__

_“Soon,”_

__

_Walking in the steaming water, Zenos sighs when his body is submerged, resting his arms and the back of his head against the side, “How soon?”_

__

_“Hmm, I don’t know,” she gasp, “Maybe we could fight how we are meant to instead of holding back, Fearing of the innocent lives that were around us, though they wanted me dead,”_

__

_“They matter to me not one wit. But I’ve no qualms about either,”_

__

_“Either?”_

__

_He smiles, “Either,”_

__

_She remain quiet, searching for her next words, “I do want to see you again,”_

__

_“Come see me then,”_

__

_She groans, “Tempting but…I cannot. The imagination keep me satisfied,”_

__

_“The invitation is there regardless,”_

__

_She laughs, “Who knows when I’ll take you up on that offer,”_

__

_“I’ll be waiting for you anyway,”_

__

  * _○•°•○●_



__

_It was the way he stare at her that made her body tremble in delight._

__

_The sun shined through leaves of the forest. As if where they stood was made for their own dance. She told him that she would find him and surely she did. He was far from easy to get to, yet after almost another moon passing, she made easy work to deliver a letter while he was here in Doma._

__

_As blue eyes read the letter, sealed with what he assumed to be a kiss of her lips. The first to waft in his nose was the sweet aroma when opening it. Written in his native tongue._

__

_“{Follow the moth come first light}”_

__

_All he needed…_

__

_Dressed in plated dark armor, he notice the moth never crossing the castle threshold of the balcony and instead met him at the entrance. Zenos, leaving the guards confused when he spoke for them to stay where they were stationed and followed as a moth walked him from the entrance of castle right to her._

__

_He stood from across their makeshift battlefield, looking to where she sat on the bolder, watching the moth land and disappear on her shoulder. Water was in the air, the forest obscuring their fight from anyone passing and when she turn from watching the slow rise of the sun, he is once again gifted with the lingering gaze of her eyes._

__

_Now, despite her giant sword drawn, blood leaking from her side and bruising, she only feel the satisfaction that she has indeed found her match, recalling how his sword cut through her armor like butter to a hot knife._

__

_The warrior didn’t know whether it was the danger behind his strength or the fact that she didn’t have to hold herself back from him. Whatever this feeling, she needed more._

__

_Zenos snapping his dislocated shoulder back in place with a slight groan after taking one of her strong high kicks, beyond lifted from this sensation that such a force can go through the heavy metal of his plated shoulder guard when he see a long crack with a dent and a spike missing. Despite how disheveled and bloody she look, she is still beautiful in his eyes._

__

_Dressed in her own dark armor, different from that time so many summers ago. Her war heels, he call them, travel up her thigh in which he notice when the splits in the long fabric of the skirt left hints as the wind blew. The rest train behind her, cut at the edges almost like the trial textile adorned with his belt._

__

_“Tell me…” she pants, still in her stance with a smile, “what have you learned of me so far,”_

__

_“You’re not a regular fighter,” hearing the frustration in his voice, “one who love to use trickery. That sword of yours has a tendency to sing when you swing hard enough, and yet it’s only for show,” he stood straight, “my earlier assessment has not changed. You are arrogant, cocky, love to rush in before observing your opponent or what’s around them,”_

__

_“Is that bad?”_

__

_“Depends on your enemy. See, you know of me, I know you studied me,”_

__

_Standing straight now herself, “How do you know that?”_

__

_“Three reasons. One, you’ve taken the brunt of my hits and survived. Two, you’re confident to get close to me, you knew to shorten the distance between us before my technique was able to reach you from afar. Three…well,” he smirks, “your curiosity has got the better of you,”_

__

_It was a moment before she could reply. Letting the wind brush between them until she laugh, “Aye, after our first dance, I wanted to know morebabout this warrior that you’ve came across. My double you would say,”_

__

_“There isnt much I can say, besides the fact that you two have similar fighting styles, as well as the same eye color,”_

__

_Her eyes narrow, head tilting, “I feel like you’re holding something back from me,”_

__

_He pointed a gauntlet finger, “That sword from then and now, sung differently. ‘Tis only a slight key off however,” He could see her eyes widen from the small opening of her helm. “we could’ve shared this knowledge before,”_

__

_Scoffing, she leans on her sword, “Nonsence, you and I both know that doesn’t suffice, I’ll either have to beat it out of you. Or like now, here battered, bloody, and bruised, learning more about each other through the actions of the warriors dance. This proved far greater,” she laughs, lifting her helm as white hair rained down her back, wavy due to it curling almost in its natural state from sweat, “call it our…date,”_

__

_“Nobody could utter those words except you,” lifting his own helm, pale blues noticing a horn missing, “much less even get this close to me and live,” tossing the helm to the side. “I would see you again, have more ‘ **words** ’ with you,”_

__

_“Would you like that?”_

__

_“I will,”._

__

_She smiles, tying her hair up, and putting her helm back on. Missing the way he is slighted as she is hidden from him again, “It shall be done,”_

__

_She close her eyes, speaking a few words before her giant sword is lifted by a unknown force, disappearing into the air in front of her._

__

_“Warrior,“ he called before she turned to walk away._

__

_Turning halfway,”My lord?”_

__

_“When you are ready for our dance again, I shall be waiting for you in the royal palace. I’m quite sure you know the location,”_

__

_“Is this another invitation?”_

__

_“It is whatever you wish it to be. Just know I will be waiting for you there.”_

__

_“I’ll see you then,”_

__

_“Wherever your journey lead you, survive, endure, live…”_

__

_“Likewise,” she look to him, that lingering gaze she always leave him with, before walking into a portal._

__

_“Endure, my friend,”_

__

_~•~_

__

_Zenos has always been a patient man, but this was ridiculous. A summer has passed with a blink of his eye and still silence. Not a call, not a letter, nothing. How can one go from talking over some silly pearl device every day, to now silence? There hasn’t been a attack of the royal palace but Doma was a different tale. Cross legged on the large throne, dressed in his refine armor. Officers from tribunus to Pilus prior line on both sides, as one stood before the prince, head down, refusing to look Zenos in the eyes after delivering news of the liberationg of Doma._

__

_The guard flinched when the prince before him stood. His heart thumped outside of his chest hearing the slow sinster hiss of the prince sword unsheathing, bound for imminent death. In his mind, although atheist, he prayed to whatever higher power would listen._

__

_Hearing the slow steps of Zenos would cause him to melt were he not in uniform, metal against marble pounding loudly in the soldier ears._

__

_One…_

__

_Two…_

__

_Three, strides was all it took to stop in front of him. The soldier see the prince boots line with his own, and he dared not look up but knew he had to. Why did it have ro be him and not Yotsuyu!?_

__

_Slowly craning his neck, the soldier look at the face of his death until the door was abruptly kicked open._

__

_Zenos, looking above the head of the soldier to what was behind him. Another one of his men, dragged by the collar and dropped by the side of who he longed to see,_

__

_The vast throne room is filled with her laughter, “Did you not tell your guards that you were expecting me, My Lord?”_

__

_As much as he reveled at his long time friend, he could kill her where she stood having the audacity to make him wait this long, “Considering how much you’ve had me wait, think of this as being generous had they not draw cannons upon first sight of you,”_

__

_She laugh again, “My apologies, I had a lead back in Doma and I couldn’t afford to lose it,”_

__

_“You’ve found our mutual friend then?”_

__

_“Sadly no,” she shrug, “by the time I thought I found them, it was just a pair of feet in the sand.”_

__

_“I will deal with you later,” Zenos spoke to the soldier, dismissing him and everyone else, “Leave!”_

__

_“B—but my lord, she attacked one of our own,” The Tribunus shouted reaching for his gunblade._

__

_“You attacked me first,” she corrected, seeing the bodies groaning and knocked unconscious in the hall behind her, “I was only defending myself.”_

__

_“Do not make me repeat myself,” Zenos spoke low, still reeling from the effects of the news of Doma._

__

_Without another word his guards scurried off past the warrior in dark armor, taking the soldier groaning at her side._

__

_She looked behind her as the large doors closed leaving just her and Zenos. Turning back, she could’ve jumped at how close he was to her without even a sound._

__

_Looming down to her, “You did not kill them, why?”_

__

_Noticing a different sword still in his hand emitting a type of red energy that she knew needed to be quell, taking off her helm she shook her hair loose from the messy bun. A sight he missed though he would never speak it._

__

_She shrug, “They were only doing their jobs. Protecting their prince from my clutches,”_

__

_He smiles, stepping closer, “If it meant being this close to you, then it is not I that would need protecting dear friend,”_

__

_“Careful there,” walking around him, looking to the sumptuous large room of statues chiseled with great dexterity that only a master of this skill could have. She knew this took a small army of servants to upkeep just this room alone. There were some upgrades that stood out from the rest however. The cerulean brazier that hung against the ostentatious sandstone pillars, the thick blood red carpet she stood on, and of course the brass throne too large for her. The high windows painted the room golden and she wondered how it look at night. The warrior touch the arm rest when she is close, then the head of it. ‘This is where he sits, superior, untouchable, and yet…’ The garlean sigil hanging just above the throne, then to the man standing just at the bottom of the steps, ‘Conquerors, murderers…’_

__

_“So is this where you will host me?”._

__

_He shrugs. “I have another place in mind, however if this is your preferred stage, then by all means, it is already set,”_

__

_She tilt her head, eager, “What is this other stage you have then?”_

__

_“Come,” passing her and walking behind the throne._

__

_She follows while studying his gait, confidence spoken clearly by the slow swaying of his broud shoulders. Through the arched hallway, the sun drew the outline of him and his armor as the rest casted a large shadow. She could smell the flowers, the freshness of him, and feel the draft warm against her._

__

_“Welcome, to the royal menagerie,”he wave._

__

_She accept the view for what is it, “This is beautiful,” stepping to his side, “I would never leave such a place,” the giant garden look like that of a dream. The fountains and pools off to each side glittered to the sun and if it weren’t for the reason of her coming here, she would dive right in._

__

_He smirk, “Careful there,”_

__

_Scoffing with a bright white eyebrow raised, “You can try, but you will fail keeping me here,”_

__

_“Let us proceed then, show me your might savage,”_

__

_“I’ll show you just how savage I am you keep up with that remark,”_

__

_A beat pass before he looked down to his side, meeting eyes daring him to speak it._

__

_“…Savage,”_

__

_~•~_

__

_Slowly the dark rolled in to mark half of the sky, whereas on the other end, the sun behind the horizons scorched the sands and part of the sky left to its warmth as if parchment set to flame. During the day transition from twilight to night, their swords still clashed underneath it all._

__

_Panting as she looked to him. The aether surrounding her work, though strained, to seal the small cut on her cheek, the gash to her shoulder down to her forearm. A result of her aether running low when the purple smoke faded in and out of her skin._

__

_His eyes never left hers. Using his sword to keep him still as he kneeled on the floor, keeping his breathing steady. The back of his leg leaking against the floor and all he could do was gape at the fact that two out of the three times they battled, she was able to get a few cuts on him._

__

_“Aadya…” She speak through her labored breathe, succumbing to her fatigue as she knelt, gripping the hilt of her sword as well, “always a stand still, never a win. So…my name, is Aadya,”_

__

_Keeping hisbsteady eyes on her, “You’re a stubborn sort that’s why,”_

__

_“Hah!” she huffs, “aye, one in the same,”_

__

_“Tell me savag—”_

__

_Before he could finish the last of his word, the clank of her heavy claymore stabbing the floor before him, the glow of green shining ever so bright in his face._

__

_“I’ve told you my name, Garlean. Use it,”_

__

_He didn’t flinch from the sudden impact, or the small pebbles hitting his face, in fact he was impressed with the small amount of strength she used to lunge her weapon to land precisely in front of him._

__

_The prince chuckle. Of course there was a semblance of respect between them. If casually strolling in taking out most of his guards wasnt any indication deserving of said respect, then what he spoke next confirmed it, “Forgive me, Aadya. I mean no offence,”_

__

_The way her name roll of his tongue so naturally froze her for a second, “Well when you say it like that, I rather the ‘warrior' nickname,”_

__

_He attempts to stand but fall back on his knee with a groan, the wound deeper than what he expected._

__

_“Here,” she limp to him, gripping her sword when she was close. She lift it with one arm as if it didn’t weight a hundred ponze and he wondered had the dynamic between them shift to the point that she didn’t need her weapon when this close to him and his own katana?_

__

_Her weapon disappear in to the space above her head again and that same hand, motion for him to settle himself to lay on his side, “I won’t be able to do much but I can stop the bleeding and clean it up. You’ll still feel the soreness,”_

__

_Zenos look to her as he leant on one elbow, watching her unbuckle and toss the cracked plate armor on his leg and peel off his boot, and roll back the sticky matierial of his carbonweave of under armor. He says nothing, and watch her work. She take off a gauntlet pressing her barehand against his leaking calf and somehow it doesn’t hurt when she touches what would have been sensitive._

__

_Blood spilled through her splayed dark fingers as she close her eyes, mumbling a few words. Violet flames, small and feeling like a breath of wind instead of scorching him, burst in her palm. Slowly moving from the top of the gash, to the end of it. The bruising fades, the stain of blood is burned away, and it look almost healed._

__

_Zenos look at the clean wound, just a single red line against his pale skin then back to her. First he didn’t care for the words she spoke, only looking at the way her full lips with a crystal placed in the middle of her bottom lip move, how her brows furrow in concentration, the way her hand felt against his skin. Most of all, how alive she is under the light of the waning moon._

__

_Zenos didn’t blink for fear of missing a moment to fully see her until she opened her eyes, meeting with blues that grew ever more curious of her being_

__

_“Who are you?” he ask low._

__

_The light chuckles dance upon his ear “I thought I told you enough?”_

__

_An internal battle took place between them as they stare into one another. The wind blew her hair in her face, prompting one of his hands to push the strands behind her ear. He was closer to her face, looking deeper. She isn’t scared, however she is shaking from a feeling she hasn’t explored for some time. With the moon so bright and blue, everything intensified._

__

_Aadya lips part to speak when he shush her. She obey willingly as it gave her time to think, looking to him._

__

_“You feel it too? Don’t you?”_

__

_Hesitantly she nod her head._

__

_“Two hunters meeting, facing one another. Possibilities endless. Yet we don’t know what to do with one another,”_

__

_She speak low, “Not too sure to kill or—no…no,” she shake her chin loose from his grip, “we barely know each other,”_

__

_“We’ve talk over that dumb linkpearl for moons then suddenly you disappear to arrive a summer later taking out half of my guards just to see me. The woman who has cut me, close enough to break part of my armor, to make me miss such a feeling and yearned for it. How I learn the singularity of being the complete opposite and still so similar define you and I,”_

__

_Violet eyes looking to anything except his face, “Seems like you’ve been okay without me,”_

__

_Yanking her face for her eyes to stare back at him, “You are all I think about!”_

__

_By now her heart was in her ears, her breathing hurried, and she started to sweat despite the air flowing through her armor and splits of her long skirt._

__

_“I, um, I should go,” she stood but he quickly grabbed her wrist, yanking her down so now she fell on top of him, lips crashing into hers._

__

_Inevitable._

__

_She moaned into his lips, moving a leg over his hips, straddling him. Gauntlets tangle in her hair, kissing her deep and she returned the force. She sucked on his tongue when she pulled back, opening her eyes slightly so he noticed the lust swirling in her bright irises. She released his tongue and he lick from her bottom lip to underneath her top lip, sucking on it in one motion pulling her close. He feel her hand trace his jaw as the other held her up, white hair falling around them, encasing him in her essence._

__

_Gasping, “No!” she shouted, disturbing the flow and aburptly jumping up flying off him before he had a chance to secure her against him again._

__

_“I see it in your eyes warrior. You want me just as much as I want you, why fight it!?” using his sword and good leg to stand._

__

_Aadya bit the corner of her lip, stuck between wanting to taste him again and leaving him where he stood. His expression tempt her, telling her in many ways to not leave him, to stay, “I—I need go!” before something she regret might happen._

__

_Zenos limp toward her and she take a step back,“As much as I can convince you to stay, if you must go then do so, but tell me, when will I see you again?”_

__

_“I…don’t know,” her voice is low, disappointment in her tone before a portal open behind her, disappearing from him. This time, no lingering gaze, but she did leave her gauntlet and helm. Whether it was on purpose or the fact that she forgot, he does not know._

__

_Panting, she walk the void. All of her memories flowing around her and of course the loudest ones are those with him. How she thought of him constantly after their many talks over the link pearl, how she almost found her fingers in her folds hearing him grunt when he worked out, and the way she remember every muscle of him tingle in her finger tips. It was night, so things or as she say, silly emotions, would be heightened and tempting. Sighing as she came to the light of her room back in Mor Dhona, Aadya answers, the rogue waiting by the threshold of her door with a eyebrow raised,_

__

_“Please, don’t ask, I have nothing to report,”_

__

_~•~_

__

_They continued these meetings despite what happened. She kept her emotions hidden, never giving him the opportunity to get close and Zenos respected her decision even if she tried too hard. Though he could be impatient in some ways, it was the fact that he still see her that satiated other means. Until, the seventh moon. Havent heard anything from her for two weeks, once again silent, familiar with her disappearing acts. Yet this particular warm night, a different side of her came alive._

__

_He is surprise to walk into his bedchamber, unhooking his newly refined over-coat and seeing that she stood leant against the balcony. No armor, no weapon. Pale blue look to her feet, bare and ankle braclets gleaming to the moonlight._

__

_Only dressed in a long cloak with the hood over her head. It billow to the wind of another balcony to her right, showing that underneath she don black lacy silk that hug her ample breast and the black string showcase her curvy hips. Just by being here as his beautiful phantom of the night, her intentions were loud and clear to the prince._

__

_Aadya unlink the cloak when she meet his gaze, it fell in a soft heep, piling at her feet. The outline of her silhouette wear the luminosity of the moon highest in the clear royal blue sky. The tight curly tresses of her snow-colored hair framing and falling around her face, cascading down her back wild and unruly like the mane of a docile warlion._

__

_Zenos refrain from turning the light on when he first walk in, instead locking the door once she was noticed. Relishing at the sight of the perfect being. The prince, unsure if this was just a product of his wanting, walk to the middle of his vast bedroom in leisure strides to savor the moment, meeting her halfway. It seemed the night truly brought out her magical presence. The purple waist beads lit up and jumped each time her hips switched in her seductive gait closing the remaining of the distance between them. The stars seemed to purposely look down to her as the full moon steady its light on her only._

__

_“As much as I tried…I couldn’t stay away this time. I blame her,” she speak pointing her thumb at the moon while looking up to him._

__

_Zenos says nothing, telling her all she needed to know in the passionate kiss he share with her. Grabbing her face as he felt her walk further into him, her hands going underneath his shirt to rest against his stomach. His warmth envelope her as she walk further into him on the tips of her toes._

__

_Moaning into his mouth, picturing all the things he was ready to do to her, “So eager,” she laughs against him now._

__

_“You have that effect on me,” he speak into her lips._

__

_“Don’t bullshite me, I’m sure you have some willing participants that can satisfy that notion looking good the way you are,”_

__

_“Do I look that easy to you?”_

__

_“I…didn’t mean to offend,” she chuckles._

__

_“It’ll take much more than that to offend me,”_

__

_Sighing, she run her thumbs over his wrist. Knowing it was him, and only him, that she wanted to share this intimacy with, her eyes closing thinking this was selfish, ”Wait. We're going about this the wrong way. I mean this should be shared with someone special right? Shouldn’t you share this with someone you love?”_

__

_The prince smile, knowing she was trying to convince herself more than him, “So strange. You're here in my bedchamber clad in just your small clothes, are you having second thoughts?”_

__

_She bite her lip and nod._

__

_His eyes look over her face again appreciating her honesty, “I do wonder how this one would feel if she were to be my wife? No other seems worthy enough for such a title…but her. Then again marriage doesn’t really matter to me,” he step closer to her, “but what I will say is…she keep me guessing. Often wondering if during the time that she is away from me if someone else has caught her magical eyes. How lucky they, would be to even hold her since to be in her presence is a feeling unimaginable,” his face ilms from her own, “To assume if a woman like her could ever love me,”_

__

_With her eyes still shut, she lick her lips, swaying to his words with a smile, “I’m curious as to what she look like to have you thinking as such,”_

__

_He smirk, “She stand close to my heart. Smell of honey and fruits. Hair spun from the stars themselves the way it is purely white. Her eyes hold diamonds, purple and bright. Skin of smooth dark umber, contesting that of the finest cashmere and still glow hold the gold rays of the sun. In a way, she remind me of all the things I have yet to discover in this world. I look at her and I am reminded of how feeble and meaningless life…my life… would mean if she is not apart of it. She move to her own tune and all I can do is watch, careful not to disturb her for fear she might scatter off from me,” His eyes look at her lips, to bore into her eyes now that they finally open for him, “sso I am left to watch, and ask myself constantly, could she ever love a man like me?” He smile, a thumb stroking the bottom of her lip when he kiss her again walking her towards the large platform bed._

__

_She fall back in to what is the exact equivalent of a thick cloud. The luxuriant fabric of the bedding in abundance and maroon like sweet red wine. The fresh smell of him, minty and dressed in something fruity and strong, with a splash of jasmines. Since the balcony being just above the garden, she smell the flowers all around, waft in her nose as she splay before him. She uses this second to turn, crawling seductively to the middle of the large bed fit for him. She look back seeing him eye the entirety of her while his boots long discarded when he move to dominate her._

__

_She laughs, when he hover above her, delicate hands finding their way under his shirt again as she explain herself for the late visit, “I thought about you as well. Too much for my sake. Wondered what is that you were doing. Despite the many times we fought and talk over so many ‘stupid’ linkpearls, I couldn’t deny this sensation I get when I’m around you or talking to you. But you are the crown bloody prince…” sighing, her hand resting over his heart, thumping strong against her fingers, “it’s foolish of me with the many rumors and tales of your deeds, yet I still want to explore the side not too many get to see. You are a chocobo arse, but I know there something more in there,”_

__

_“This is me, warrior,”_

__

_She shake her head, smiling “When you said my eyes gave me away. Your eyes tell on you too,”_

__

_“Hmm,“ by now his shirt is near his neck due to her gradual ministrations and Zenos take this opportunity to kneel back, lift his shirt off his head. Aadya stop him before he discard it completely. Kneeling before him, leaving his nose and lips the only features to her chagrin as his eyes is blinded by his collar._

__

_He feel her holding the edges of his shirt to incapacitate his arms for the seconds she uses to mingle her warmth with his. Zenos feel the silk of her black bra pressed against him as Aadya graze her lips against his own. She smile, watching when his lips blindly search for her. Quietky he laughs when she finally kiss him, eyes still blinded by his shirt._

__

_“You would bound me like this? Eyes unable to experience you?”_

__

_“Nay,” she smile, pulling the rest of his shirt off, golden hair flying all around to land over his broad shoulders and waterfall down his back._

__

_His eyes renewed of her physique, combing his hands in the back of her head kissing her to lay down. The weight of him excite her further when she is pinned. Her hands explore his back, tickled by his golden tresses, down into his pants where he felt one of her hands work their way underneath the fabric of his briefs._

__

_“Take them off,” she whisper in his lips._

__

_“Eager,”_

__

_She bite her bottom lip smirking, “You are to blame {‘my lord'},”_

__

_Zenos say nothing but move back, watching as she bring her hand to cover her breast to between her legs when he notice how quickly she remove her lace. He undo his trousers, raising so they fell below his waist. She see the deep v-line on his side and trace the tip of her toe for his pants to fall further._

__

_“Theres something else you do beside workout to keep yourself so in shape,”_

__

_He see violets scan every ilm of him, “Its better that I show you later on rather than tell you,”_

__

_“Who says that you will see me again?”_

__

_“You will be back,” he stood at the edge of the bed, trousers and briefs fully dropping to reveal all of him when he slowly stood to his full height, “I’ll make sure of it,”_

__

_‘Whoa…’ she muses. Looking to where he gripped himself as he stepped out his pants, his head tilt with a seductive smirk. She should run. Now. But something stills her, Audibly she swallows, when he beckon for her to come close. Fear stricken when this would be her first time to truly feel a man._

__

_Though she crawled, knelt on his high bed, he still loom over her, “You’re scared…”_

__

_“And shocked,”_

__

_“There’s no need to be either of those,”_

__

_“You wont be the one in pain,” craning her head to look up to him._

__

_“Your first time as well?”_

__

_She nods, a nervous nature now that she see what she is up against. He grab her wrist when he kiss her, eager for her touch, bringing her hand down to his manhood._

__

_“So much,” she whisper, following his lead as she gently grip and stroke him._

__

_Low, he groans, his tongue slowly teasing her own, moving in and out her mouth, “We could lay here if you’re not up for it,”_

__

_“Are you sure?”_

__

_He move a hand from her throat, traveling between her breast, her abs, to the heat emitting from between her thighs. A soft moan hit his chin when his finger feels her clit, looking down to her parted lips when she moan in his face, “You should ask yourself that question, Warrior,”_

__

_~•~_

__

_It wasn’t long before Aadya muffle her cry with the back of her hand as his mouth cover her love. Though this would be Zenos first time to feel the intimacy of a woman, he knew the anatomy of a one and put it to use. When bored, and feeling 'to cause further suffering' to deny a desperate woman for release, he took great pleasure in getting a lady off without the use of his own anatomical capabilities and rather a collection of toys at his disposal. Now,, as he watch her writhe before him, he get to experience her firsthand._

__

_He saved himself for one and it just so happen, over the course of a summer and moons, that one, happen to be Aadya and he was so sure before this time that she is exactly who he want. So after coaching him on how to touch specific parts of her lovely body, kissing and tongue-down her form, he started to move of his own. Nothing was off limits to his creativeness, and same for her when the roles switch. Now, her mounds in both his hands and her own combing into his hair grazing his scalp as she started to shake._

__

_“No, not like this,” she whined low and he listened._

__

_The glow surrounding him had her question how such beauty could exist and her having the pleasure of exploring all of him. Though his eyes darken with a hunger for her, she too craved the prince. What else could happen when such forces intertwined with one another?_

__

_By now, they trade places, tasting herself on his tongue as pass her to lay down. She knew this would take effort on her part, staring at the length of him. Leaning back on his elbows, he watch when her long eyelashes sweep her cheek to stare up at him as her tongue drag along his girth to soft wet lips wrapping around his thick head. Little by little her throat open to accept him all. Though slow, she was able to._

__

_Zenos head roll back with a sigh to the ceiling upon feeling her breathe and tongue brush against him. When Aadya pace started to pick up, his hips move toward her face in the same rhythm. A pale hand tangle in her hair when she went down to the base of him, shaking her head as she moaned._

__

_Lips still parted, groaning, feeling her throat close around him and the sound of his voice along with the scenery of him, made her wetter._

__

_“You will render me useless you keep that up, Aadya,”_

__

_Aadya, the succubus now, did it again and he gripped her hair halfway laughing and groaning out of reaction. With a slow pace her head bobbed to his leisure, ejecting deeper groans from him. Seeing Zenos like this, enfeebled by her mouth turned her on further. Holding himself up by one elbow, both her hands caresssing and standing out against his abs. If only she could paint him like this. With the idea in mind, her mouth gradually released him as she kissed the tip of him, wanting to ride him in that same fashion, but the prince had other plans._

__

_Zenos yanked her by the back of her head having no choice but to straddle him and pulling her to his lips. Their kiss sloppy and hard but intentional. He rolled so Aadya was now lying on her back, staring down into her, magnetize by this ardent energy she exude._

__

_His thumbs trace the outline of her face, as his lips occupy the other, “Aadya?...” he gently speak near her ear._

__

_She laugh to his gentle kisses and moan when she move her hips against him, covering him in her love, “Yes, Zenos?” she moan his name, oblivious to the slight pause._

__

_The second that pass, his eyes blink to stare at her. Having never said his name before until this moment, he smile, “Are you ready for me?”_

__

_She hesitate, feeling fine with just grinding herself against him, “Yes…and no,” her thumb tracing his jaw again._

__

_“I'll go easy,”_

__

_His hand still cupping the side of her face, his sensual kiss dissipates her small fear. Though the impression is still there, his tenderness told her that there wasn’t a need to worry. Aadya, so focused on his lips pressed against hers, that she doesn’t realize when he place himself at her entrance._

__

_Zenos, still kissing her, stare at her shut eyes, the tip of her tongue toying with his until lids to violet eyes shot open when he penetrate her core. She attempts to cry out but Zenos kiss her harder, ceasing her drawn out whimper in his mouth._

__

_Panting as he still had more to give her, her arms wrap tightly around his torso to the back of his shoulders as her legs push against the bed, attempting to run from him._

__

_Zenos groan, stopping midway, speaking into the side of her face “I can stop,”_

__

_“No! No, keep going,” she whimper in the crook of his neck._

__

_He felt her relax against him, only tensing up when he start to move again, fully flushed against her, looking at her face grimace from the stretch she was undergoing and adjusting to._

__

_Zenos true to his word, allowed her to move herself first, then follow, grinding himself in her and gently rocking her when her grip loosen. A soft hand held on to his shoulders as the other went down gripping his plump backside, and her sighs and moans hit his ear._

__

_After what she felt like a stabbing pressure, was now only the fullness and pleasure. Still writhing in pain however, her eyes welling with tears from the sensation, and a sharp hiss escape through her clenched teeth, “It still hurt and somehow feel wonderful,”_

__

_Zenos, looking to her face struggling as he groans, “Tell me when you want me to stop,”_

__

_She moan to the side, feeling him dipping his hips to reach deeper inside her. His hand grab her chin keeping her face away from him as the other gripped the headboard. Long tongue licking from between her chest, neck, finishing the small travel in her mouth when he turn her back to him. It might as well have been made by pure leven the way she arch to this touch and every nerve in her react to the slow stroke of his tongue on her skin. She moan in his mouth, spreading her legs further as his hips move fluidly between them with precise and long strokes._

__

_“Fuck,” she draws out in a cry, feeling how fervit he started to become. Still holding on to the headboard, Zenos release her chin wrapping a strong arm around her waist, pulling her bottom half close. When the noise of skin now slapping against each other, the headboard banging against the thick wall, her head thrown into the bed, back arching with moans louder. Whoever heard, he does not care._

__

_His growl sweep across her moist skin, knuckles turning white gripping the board, and Aadya was almost on the edge as he kissed and nibble on her nipple. His stroke stop, allowing her to move herself along him as he focused his lips on her. Feeling her love grip him each time succulent hips roll under him, Deciding this too wasn’t the way she wanted to end it, flexing her leg to press her knee against his stomach, oblivious to the space she put between them until she flipped him to the side, on his back._

__

_His lips part in a startled gasp, looking to her quickly lace their fingers together as she settle her warmth back on to him. The action draws out a groan when he fit so perfectly inside of her now. Leaning down, she kisses him through her cry. At first rocking her hips until she rise, palms placed perfectly against his pecs, and moving her hips._

__

_Zenos words cycling back to him as all he could do was watch her. The moon once again casting its spotlight behind her, outlining her frame as her own hands now went to the nape of her neck, pulling all of her curly tresses up when she look to the ceiling, and ride him._

__

_Her waistbead mimic her fluid moves, adding delicious emphasis of what was happening on his cock. Slow wining her hips, savoring the feel of him when the throb felt inside of her. At this point on, she is all he see during this specific dance. This moment, seeing her in such a state of pleasure, enshrine forever in his mind.._

__

_Seeing how bright his eyes are behind those dark lashes of his. Looking to her with such a leer of passion that she questions him in a moan, “Like what you see My lord?”_

__

_Searching her face, “You are ethereal,” large hands exploring her back when she lean forward, curls again falling around and framing her face._

__

_Aadya smile, “So are you,” She bite her lip after, head thrown to the sky when she start rotating her hips. Her move sporadic and Zenos knew she was ready to unravel from the way her slit constricts around his length as she grind and bounce. Her lips part, releasing a tune lovely to his ears. She copy his earlier gesture, one hand gripping the headboard though not as evidently strong with it almost bent by his grip. Needing to feel more of her, Zenos hand move to her throat as the other caress her hips, moving to her rear. Feeling the vibrations of her moans as well as her muscle each time she move her waist. His tongue now circling her hardened nipple. Her expression shift when his hand move from her throat, pulling the roots at the back of her head and her hand rest on the back of his, eyebrows furrow together, lips held open in a cry, and sweat beading over her body when finally he feel a rush explodes over him. The pressure of her womanhood squeezing him, climaxing on him hard and not too long after he felt her release, he snatch her lips kissing her harder, soon following and riding out their orgasm together. Weakily, she drop with him against the bed, labored breathing felt against his mouth when her forehead kisses the jewel on his own._

__

_Lovingly his hand move up and down the line of her spine as the other rest against her cheek, thumb brushing down the curls by her ear._

__

_“Damn…” she breathes out laughing, her thumb drawing circles on the back of his hand as they keep each other gazes._

__

_“Regret?” looking at her._

__

_“Far from it " she peck his lips, "we were so consumed by our flesh that we did this without caution,” looking back at him._

__

_“Does it work that fast?”_

__

_She laugh hissing from the soreness but still laugh when she move._

__

_He moans when she slowly take his length out. Not as much blood but enough to stain the duvet._

__

_She hiss further, noting the intensity of the soreness the more she move to the edge of the bed, “All it take is one chance,”_

__

_“Then we shall see later on,” grabbing her face, kissing her when he leans over to her._

__

_Shaking her head, touching her nose with his, “That’s too soon for us,”_

__

_“Time is a fundamental property of the universe and we live in a succession of events where only the present moment is real. So what is the construct of time compared to this?”_

__

_Aadya laugh, “Shut up,”_

__

_The next moments are but a dream considering the lives they both live. Standing underneath the rain shower kissing in the warmness of the water. Amazed to see it resemble a small jungle ranging from different flowers draped around it. Eucalyptus, mint, and vanilla orchids. The steam bringing the smell to life._

__

_Zenos looking further down, seeing red trail down her legs and fade away into the drain, “Are you in pain?”_

__

_She smile, “Fine as ever,”_

__

_“But you are bleeding still,”_

__

_Shaking her head, “I told you I’m fine. The question is however, are…you okay?” she ask, tilting her head._

__

_“If only you could read my thoughts,”_

__

_“Tell me about them,”_

__

_He doesn’t speak for a moment, instead take in the beautiful afterglow of her. She was his first and the same for him. He wasn’t sure if that meant anything to her but for him, it meant something he couldn’t quite understand just yet, “Stay with me,”_

__

_She smiles, “Of course,”_

__

_His hands are careful rubbing her body down, soap the smell of a jasmine, lather on her back where he brought it down her legs when he kneels. Kissing her stomach as she washed her upper body._

__

_What he done, she did as well. His muscles coil to her touches, moving his long hair to his other shoulder along with moving behind him she kiss the middle of his back before scrubbing him again._

__

_“Did you enjoy yourself with me?” He questions looking down his shoulder._

__

_“Why wouldn’t i?” hugging him from behind where they stayed like this for sometime.._

__

_A bell pass before they were in his bed again sheets pulled back with Zenos drawing circles with his thumb on her shoulder, recalling what she said earlier. “Before, you said it was her fault and pointed to the moon. Why?”_

__

_Looking to the moon still full, still high, still blue, as she lay on his chest. What would the harm be? She already shared the most intimate part of her with him, telling her of her origins couldn’t be that bad, “We refer to the moon, her, Menphina. And when the moon is full, everything is intensified in us. I've no control over it. ”_

__

_“I’ve…read about this tribe who worship the night, the moon, even dealing with the dead,”_

__

_She chuckle against him, “Its much more to it than that. But you are correct, we worship the moon, the darkness, the spirits that surround us, the very star we walk on,” she dig her face into his side groaning, coming to a sudden realization, “I fucked up,”_

__

_“I thought your performance rather perfect,”_

__

_“No, not that!” lightly tapping his side, “there is a certain way to go about this and I just…I connected with you under the light of the full moon. In my clan that is going against tradition,”_

__

_“Is tradition that important?”_

__

_She laughs but he was all the more serious._

__

_“Why do you laugh? I’m serious,”_

__

_“Because I find myself not truly caring for tradition but I do love..my people and dont wish to disrespect them,” she sighs._

__

_“Hmm,” Zenos hums, “going against tradition doesn’t mean that you don’t love your people. Surely someone would understand your plight, especially being that I am not a normal man, Aadya,”_

__

_She laughs again, “Your status doesn’t mean anything. Our women has turned down kings, and emperors, even queens, what make you any special?”_

__

_He grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look at him, “Will you turn away from me?”_

__

_She hesitates, seeing him clear. Smiling “its complicated…”_

__

_“Then stay here with me. Dont leave, ever,”_

__

_“You didn’t let me finish,” He quiets, looking into her eyes, “as much as I want to stay here with you, our worlds separate us simply by duty. You’re the prince of an empire, of conquerors, murderers. Eventually our paths would cross in battle outside of this,” while he stare into her, he see the water welling in her eyes, groaning when she sits up, shaking her head to rid them. She should have just kept walking that night he stopped her on the lift, “gods nothing can ever be perfect,”_

__

_She felt his finger run along her back, making her look at him over her shoulder._

__

_“You have known me for me a long time now and think all of this matter to me?”_

__

_“There are rule even you have to follow,”_

__

_His gaze is intense, “I can give this all up right here, right now,”_

__

_“I won’t let you do that,”_

__

_“How would you stop me?”_

__

_Rolling her eyes, "it would be foolish,”_

__

_He stare at her for a moment. Eyes working to find a hint on why she would go against him on this. He would give up his status and an empire and she deem it foolish? Laying back into his pillow, one arm behind his head. As hesitant as she is, it would probably be a fools errand to give up everything on a whim, “I suppose you’re right,”_

__

_But she knew he truly didn’t care for the throne, much less any issues having to deal with it._

__

_Keeping a strong arm around her to rest a warm hand on her naked hip. Aadya lay back, resting the side of her face near his, looking directly into him as his eyes start to flutter shut, fighting to look at her a moment longer. When the spell of sleep finally take over him, her delicate hand moving from his chest to tracing his face. Thinking of all the possibilities if he truly desired her in such a fashion._

__

_Silly emotions complicate so many things._

__

_~•~_

__

Looking down from the balustrade of the balcony of her hotel room to where she disappear, nearly a day has gone by, having come down from the effects of her sedative, Zenos could see the essence of her still lingering in the night air.

__

The night life is once again alive in the city of Ul'Dah. The fireworks occurring once ever bell, music playing loudly, and far up from all the gambling, Zenos is recalling past memories, laughing to himself when he only wished to travel to the part where she would look at him and smile, instead of running away at the sight of him. Where she would sleep next to him without fear, and yet he doesnt recall the exact moment when things changed between them.

__

“Soon,” he speak. Looking to the portal halfway open, "we will be reunited again,"

__


	4. Dose of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She is a masterpiece, trying to master peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another lengthy chapter 😁
> 
> Bruuuuh idk. This chapter was fun to write(?) but still nervous posting it 😅 It might be a bit weirded out because...
> 
>  **Warning** : Gore, mentions of rape, and _necrophilia_.
> 
> But I do love characters who is good at talking shit and could back it up...I'd like to believe I try to imply that but idkidkidk you tell me. 🤣. Again we visit bits of the past. I did mention last chapter that we would get into lizard hubby Sid but for this chapter we get a glimpse. Of course just writing what I feel is natural(?) but again I am open for suggestion, opinions, anything at this point. I welcome the critiquing. If there are any mistakes my apologies, No beta, but WE MOVE! I'll also edit over time.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this piece. As I mentioned it has a bit of **gore** and **mentions of rape and necrophilia** , if that is not your stitch, please don't read❤
> 
>  **What i was rocking to while writing this:**  
>  🎵🎧[ Atjazz ft At One & Emilie Chick - LXVE](https://youtu.be/iUXHQygeXs4)🎧🎵  
> (Seems I've been leaning towards the genre of deep/garage house music whenever I write out this story.)
> 
> ❤&✌🏼

_"Why...become a warrior?"_  
  
_"To protect those that I love of course."_  
  
_"Might I ask, who do you...love?"_  
  
_"Such a obvious question,"_  
  
_"Then it shouldn't prove hard for you to answer,"_  
  
_"But...why...should I answer?"_  
  
_"For me to know my competition of course,"_  
  
_Laughter fills the air above them. Yes, this was him. Lying on the floor, sprawled over forts of pillows and thick blankets. Her idea having been use to sleeping on the terrain of forest floors and the sandy grounds throughout her adventures. Restiing comfortably between his long legs, her head lying on the top of his thigh however, violets study the desert sun through the threshold of the open balcony a few fulms away from the tips of their bare feet. Assuaging the already comfortable silence, the temperature, is a humble setting compare to its scorching capabilities, with every once in a while the smooth breeze caress what skin was bare to its gentle touch._  
  
_A smile curls her full lips at the thought of Zenos meeting her family. What's left of it anyway, "My mother is a force not to be trifled with. My grandmother is worst. And when they're together, expect a beat down,"_  
  
_"If your swordmanship is anything to go by, 'tis a meeting I am looking forward to,"_  
  
_"Looking forward to huh?" She repeats._  
  
_"Aye, if you are to be mine. Treasuring these traditions of your clan. Then I am to meet them, am I not?"_  
  
_The soft chuckle is low. Within that same second her smile wither. Concern in her gaze when she look up meeting beautiful, simultaneously, cold eyes already boring down to her, "And his radiance would deign to meet with me?"_  
  
_Gently he stretch a tight white curl, watching as it bounces back to lay across her forehead and nose, out of place with the rest of her curly mane, frizzed from dampness, "Does that make you...nervous?"_  
  
_Shaking her head lightly, "We both know what that entails. I'm not a woman born of royalty or have any kind of aristocratic ties to anyone. I've naught to offer you. No country, no empire. Only me,"_  
  
_"And that is sufficient,"_  
  
_"Right..." Aadya snort a laugh, "I could already feel the judgement in the midst of eyes I have never met,"_  
  
_"Did you want to?" Zenos watch her ponder on the question. The decision mattered to him not. His father held no ground over him. His loyalty wasn't with Garlemald. Only doing what he wanted on his own terms._  
  
_"Mm, I don't know," came the simple answer._  
  
_Zenos smirk, "So, it is the rumors of him that frighten you,"_  
  
_"Frighten? No," she laughs, "honestly, I'm...good. Good enough for you, for this. But also...this wouldn't be the life for me. It's not right. Even if he doesn't give his consent for you and I to be together, then...it worked out for the best,"_  
  
_There they are._  
_The prince lean back into the foot of the bed, still staring down before the view of the sun and sand dunes far beyond, capture him, thoughts running malms per second. Aadya spoke of which he always had a inkling about. Each time she would walk into her portals after their duels, unknowingly leaving with pieces of him. So wild, strong, **so free** , that naturally he would take to her from the sheer fact that she wasn't scared of him. Ultimately meaning that the woman would be oblivious of his affections. That was what he assumed, no less. Zenos wasn't privy to emanating his passions with word-paintings. Hell, he was born into a environment bereft of anything emotional. No love, no joy. But he knew about marriages and how it wouldn't hold a woman like her, much less this odd bond that shackled and solidified between them._  
  
_A steel gaze watched her cry the first night of their coupling, utterly vulnerable. A moment he knew would happen once in her life time and for him to enshrine in memory until his last breath. But her quick tears were never about being married to him or the worry linked with it. No. The warrior wanted him to join her. Walk the world together. A companion that match her might, or in his case, slightly exceed that. Inwardly, Zenos laugh. She could do with more practice but instead of running headfirst to the training grounds, blue eyes continue to gaze down to the carefree woman in between awareness and drowse._  
  
_Lounging underneath him. Mystifying to be aware of deeming each other enemies, yet compulsions stemming of their flesh had them traveling the borderline to fight, killing one another in a dance of blades and blood. Or, share another moment of fierce intimacy, tangle in a array of carnal bliss, all kisses, moans, and touches._  
  
_His voice is smooth, knuckles even softer, when they glide over the soft skin of her cheek. The beauty turn, the warmth a addition to her flesh as his word hit her face in a breathe of mint, "I will hear of no such thing Aadya,"_  
  
_"Are we to continue our sneaky meetings then? 'Tis childish," she roll her eyes._  
  
_"I've offered for you to stay here with me. Alas, you are a woman who cannot be contained unless you want to be,"_  
  
_"You're right," she smiles, a single digit sliding down between his pecs, playing with the end of his silk hair that rain down his broad shoulders. A unbrushed tangled gold mane as a result from dampness, but nonetheless holding its beauty._  
  
_The silence is...comfortable. Soon she would leave again and this allowed Zenos a moment to drink her in each second that pass them._  
  
_Aadya steel his gaze to her with a hand that caress his own cheek. Eyes holding love and admiration and he is completly smitten by her leer. This woman bringing out so many emotions, overwhelming the prince that he sit in silence, patiently waiting for her guidance. Then her lips part and fairytales and wishful thinking flows, "I wish...we could go. That I can take you away from this place that does nothing for you. Voided of light, amongst other things,"_  
  
_"To do the exact samething out there?"_  
  
_"At the very least, you wouldn't have to search anymore,"_  
  
_His laugh is small, "The notion is.._  
_adorable,"_  
  
_"You may laugh, but I am serious," Oh, she knows this monster in him all too well. He relishes in being challenged, marvels at the journey of finding the perfect prey, finding the screams and wails of others boring when he adjudge them cowards. He is a blood rose, that blooms on the battlefield. Where there is death, she will find him flourishing amongst the carnage wrought by his sword as he continue his hunt, slightly satisfied when narrowing down his search. To find his perfect prey._  
  
_After all, it is the one other thing that bring him joy, the journey and what it bring. Still Aadya keep a semblance of hope with her. Perhaps that is what keep her coming back to him? Something that she see where he is blinded to? Whereas Zenos is content languishing after his perfect prey while he remain silent. Watching her ramble on when she stop, beholding his smile, "What? Why are you smiling,"_  
  
_"Am I to be domesticated?"_  
  
_"No, of course not. I wan-"_  
  
_"You're lying," he sighs, back of his head falling into the bed._  
  
_Slowly she sit up in her position. He look to the ceiling until he feel her the warm of her thighs straddling him and arms wrap around his neck, resulting in the prince staring direcrly in amethysts, "Its not my intention to change you. Only you can do that," her smile is genuine, their foreheads touching with a mocking tone and a light sneer, "I'm the only one that can stop you from doing anything wicked, lest we forget,"_  
  
_Again, seeing the way he move, watching him on the throne and how quick he became bored with something over the moons she been with him. Zenos a obviously broken man, craving for something he cannot put a name to. Filling a void left unattended since he was but a young, bright child, and all that would have changed the monster of a man she held, was what any child would have wanted. Love._  
  
_Burly arms wrap around her, his gaze is intense, perforating deep into her soul. If not for the question he ask, he would allow himself to cast away in her eyes. Didn't she want to take him away? "You will accept me then?"_  
  
_The warrior see the smidge of vulnerablility in his sparking blue eyes and she want to believe that he isn't all the way lost to her, "Everything that is you, my lord,"_  
  
_Aadya, boring back into him, her gentle words work to instill in his heart but Zenos for the first time is hesitant to believe that she truly does. The temptress doesn't waver from him. Her heart a steady thump against his and all he can think now is that she must be his and his alone. Any man, or woman, who would come between them, he will put them to the sword without a second breathe. Maybe that is what she wanted to see changed in him?_  
  
_A heartbeat pass before Zenos kiss is ferocious and equally matched when she pushed into him, waiting for him to make that connection. Soft moans hit the ceiling when his kiss trail from her lips, her jawline, down to the crook of her shoulder. She grinds against his boxer briefs with all too knowing intent, and he bite her as a answer. The beauty yelps with a slight jump and he hums his laughter against her when she laugh herself. Head thrown back with wild enthusiasm when he hold her close never wanting to release, soft breast flushed to his pecs. The blaze between them filled the room. If it were possible, the ambiance would combust, everything around them catching fire._  
  
_"Zenos," she breathes when he grip her soft flesh, pressing her directly him._  
  
_Before he could answer her desires, there was a knock. Natch, the prince ignored it, continuing to assault her with gentle kisses for the pleasure to hear her cries. Another knock and he growls in his motions with lips still occupying themselves. Softly she moan, her hands pulling at the back of his head, yanking his face to stare up at her, his lips part in a groan and she take this chance to impose her tongue down his throat. But her prince would never back down. His tongue met her half way, making her womanhood throb when their slow kiss ends in a wet smooch to where he sucks on her tongue._  
  
_The union leaves her hotter than before. Losing count of how many knocks were at the door until they left._  
  
_"Maybe it was important," she whisper, looking to the door._  
  
_"Doubt it. Besides, me answering the door while I am hard as stone?" He chuckles, "And the very being that I hold, is far more important than whatever it is waiting for me outside that door"_  
  
_"Zen-"_  
  
_His lips are on her, keeping his hand on her rear as she started to move against him. This woman, he doesn't know what she is doing to him, but if he is to sink into the unknown, she will follow him. Maybe she will indulge him in a spar afterwards. Maybe he will force her to stay, drawing her ire of keeping the freebird caged. He will see._

~•~  
  
The wagon swaying from the annoying rocks in the road and potholes left by other haulage and caravans long ago, Aadya is roused from her dream as they hit a deeper hole. Violets stare at the empty contents of the glass bottle she brought to her face, deeply groaning from the sun and now left with nothing to rid her of it. Still bright, still a hindrance. She raise a palm towards the star, blocking the rays when she reposition herself getting use to the brightness.  
  
"Ah, she wakes," came the gruffy voice. She hear the chocobo's adoring kew at the old man, walking along the path to the side. A means to stretch his legs after sitting for a while.  
  
"We almost there?" She speak after a loud yawn and stretch.  
  
"Aye, a few malms and we'll be there afore dusk,"  
  
"Good," she suspire.  
  
According to the way the tempature slightly fell, Aadya knew it wouldn't be long before she was on a train and farther away. But running away from her troubles didn't do much to mitigate. Zenos still haunt her dreams and making her paranoid. Hardly distinguishing of what was truth and what her mind conjured to make it seem like it was real. Everywhere she turn she is reminded of him. Sighing, she looked at the path already traveled. Sand all she could see as nothing was in the distance except the scene of the sky kissing the earth. When a imperial airship was spotted coming towards them however, quickly she brought the hood further down on her head, camouflaging her as the rest of the Merchant's inventory.  
  
Noticing, the old man laughs, tapping the wood as she turned to look at him, "Transportation vessel for those who can afford it. You're safe. That one obviously different from the gunships,"  
  
"How can I forget. Thank you," she nods. Remembering how it wasnt the same, evidently summers preceding an age before the calamity, where Eorzea at the time, wasn't prepared for the brutal nature taking lives from war, to plague, to now survival being the broker of peace in a new realm.  
  
Though there were qualms about it, unbelievable to sl having to side with each other, of course there were still the division of class. To some, none of that mattered, especially when everyone and everything was holding on by a thread. There were no more wars. No more rebellions or resistance. No more need for primal and yet that was all on the surface. The deep seeded hatred of one who look different from them, classism, racism, once conquerors not forced to call brethren? Confusion still exist and for someone to have bore witness to it all, even a victim of it, she was well adept at what happened underneath. This bullshit fake peace was just a ruse. The Warrior of Light would never be done of her job as long as people live with their petty hatred and the injustice of it all.  
  
The old merchant wave a wrinkled frail hand still stern enough to hold the tassle of his bird companion, "It's nothing," Welcoming the peaceful sounds of sand crunching under sandals and wheels as the haulage creaks with every move, barely holding together.  
  
Where she thought that he would be the conniving old sort looking for quick gil, she reprimanded herself when she didn't get that in his nature. Too late it was to correct her actions anyhow when she should have thought about that before carelessly passing out in a drunken stupor on a sack of strangely comfortable popotoes.  
  
Aadya made it so easy for him to make off with her belongings or sell her to some sleezy bastards-not like she would go easy anyway-but she woke to no troubles and just a hardworking man who made a honest living. This drew the woman curiosity of the sun-kissed merchant. She spoke hanging off the side of the carriage, liquor heavy on her breathe but neither feeling the effects and not meaning to pry, "Why aren't you retired? Yah know, relaxing, sitting on the porch, or walking the beach, watching the day go by? Instead of walking in the scorching sun,"  
  
"Hmm?" He hums, looking to eyes still getting use to the brightness. He laughs from the different worlds between them. The young and the elder, "I suppose it...keeps me young. If I were to do exactly what you say, I feel like my life would pass me by, in a instant,"  
  
She smiles, again nodding, understanding, "I see. Perhaps its me projecting on wanting such a simple life. My apologies, I did not mean to offend,"  
  
A gruffy laugh escape him. Brown leather sandals continuing the slow pace as the chocobo knew the speed of its master. Hands folded behind a soft off-white tunic and silk pants that were clean for someone of his occupation. Grateful for the generous wind that hits his brown face, drying the small bead of sweat forming on his grey eyebrows. He smooth the salt and pepper beard and mustache, attempting to knock off the dust gathered from the breeze and fixing the long grey locs from his face, "I would be lyin' if it doesn't have its hardships. At a time, getting out of bed is a hassel in its own right,"  
  
"I've had similar battles," remembering the ache in her knees, arms, and back after fighting a raging Groundskeeper back in the sea of clouds, and the giant mass falling on her when she subdue the large creature, "a pain unimaginable,"  
  
"I wouldn't expect someone as young as yourself speriencin' aches so soon in their life,"  
  
She scoffs, "You'll be surprised old man,"  
  
"Consider me shocked," he snickers.  
  
She smirks, turning her attention from the carriage off in the distance on the side of the road, pillaged and terribly covered. Was that voluntary? She look to the side profile of the older man, his inexperience a blessing in disguise as he continue to speak of a time long in his past. His ' _grandson' ,_ the last of the words she grasp while her eyes thoroughly scan their surroundings.  
  
"...you remind me of 'em, he too was a adventurer like yaself. Strong willed, stubborn. Well I suppose not the sort to hide away from airships..."  
  
She turn back with raised eyebrows, "Somethin' you want to say?"  
  
The merchant laugh. She is _exactly_ like his grandson. He continue, a genuine smile that would coax her own were she not entirely focused on something else, "I already said it. But I've no means to pry. Not with a adventurer willin' to expend their services for a ride to the station. Whatever are your secrets or what ya runnin' from, they are yours alone. I am open to hear ya out though,"  
  
"Hmm, tell me more about your grandson. I might have come across him during my travels," still surveying the area. Spotting a dead chocobo. The mild rot in the air, unaware to the merchants' nose, obvious telling that the animal killed and left dead for some time now. Picked clean of flesh and some bone from lingering monsters long gone and the lively chocobo pulling the carriage aware of their slain genus.  
  
"...he looked exactly like my daughter with his father's build of course. I swear he could lift a house, the gentle giant..." he laughs, oblivious of the adventurer fixing a pair of brass knuckles on her fist and gloves to cover them, "...he always wore his hair in a tie, letting it drape down his back. My daughters' pride and joy was his hair. Always taking care of it where he cared not how it look..."  
  
Aadya sense the somber in his tone though the smile on his face betray that. She stood up in the carriage, stretching before she hiked over to walk his side, "If you don't mind mine asking, what happened?"  
  
A distraction as her mind toyed with her, conjuring the ghostly visage of the prince. " _They're going to kill you,"_ the specter says. She shake it from her thoughts, honing in on the voice of the old man. Keeping her grounded in reality.  
  
The merchants' smile unabated, brown eyes look to her moving to his side close to the sand dunes, tightening the latches of her gloves on her wrists then warily focus ahead, "My daughter fallen ill. My grandson of course took to adventuring while his parents protested against it. The young bull would hear nothin' of it," he exhale again, "all she wanted was to see his face. And it was because of that..."  
  
Aadya remain quiet, looking to the side then followed his eyes before them.  
  
"...He was great at what he did. Fighting monsters, escorting those that required aid, similar to what you're doing and we heard of his many deeds. The young lad made a name for himself. But before he went back home to his parents, it was already too late. My daughter had already succumbed to the illness," shaking his head, "after that he vanished.. I haven't heard or seen of him ever since. It has been a summer now. His father come to visit when he can, keeping my grandson son and my daughter memories alive. But I believe it's only to see if my grandson turned up. Or the fact that he's...lonely,"  
  
Detecting the pain in his eyes, she wonders how he is able to keep the smile on his face. Losing a daughter and not knowing where his grandson might be, it tugs at The warrior. But also like her, she could see the small hope he cling to.  
  
As if to answer the question told candidly in her expression, he look to her and his smile deepen, "I can speak about it now that it doesn't cause me as much pain. I know my grandson is still out there. And he'll come around. He is a stubborn sort, just need time,"  
  
Assuring the gentle soul to her side, "Your grandson will come around, I'm sure of it,"  
  
"If, and when you do run in to him, tell him 'come visit' will yah?"  
  
"Of course," she nods, patting his shoulder, "now, to making sure you live to see that day,"  
  
"Xcuse me?" Confused in the light hearted moment he turn his vision from the seriousness in her mien to the whistle and cackles at their flanks. Bandits.  
  
He'd thought that the guards have taken care of this problem with the petitions to rid the bastards. Or adventures who still traveled this road. Alas, they are met with six pairs of eyes, looking to his merchandise, he speak low for her to hear, "I thought this was a safer route compared to the others. I would have never suggested this if I knew," he sighs in defeat, "It's...best that we let them have it all, there's no way you can take on all of them,"  
  
"Nonsense, you worked hard for this and I need to the exercise," she smiles, "by the by, when I get out of this, we're really going to have to work on the little faith you have in me,"  
  
"'Tis is no time to jest! Let us give them what they want, and quit this place, with our lives. I can always grow more,"  
  
"If there's one thing I know about these types, they leave destruction. Either plundered or killed, it matters naught to them," she pull a dark mask from her hood, "I'm going to make a clearing. I need you and your chocobo speed through, aye?"  
  
"What? No! I cannot leave you here!"  
  
"You will, for the sake of seein' your grandson again, going home to your wife home cooked meals, for the sake of sitting with your son-in-law going over the memories of your daughter," she motioned for him to climb onto the bench which hesitantly he claimed.  
  
"Atleast tell me your name adventurer, I will send help back,"  
  
"No need, this sort should die where they lay,"  
  
Fervently he shake his grey covered head, "No young lass, For you!"  
  
She laughs, "Ah, really gotta work on that faith," she mumbles, "the name is Aadya!"  
  
"Aadya," he repeats in a gasp, "the beginning..." he says breathlessly and she turn to him with brightened eyes.  
  
"Oh, you know the origins of my na-"  
  
"Looks like we hit the motherload on this one. We'll be eatin' good fa' weeks!" One yell to the group, standing above the small mountain of sand.  
  
Cutting her eyes to the fray, she noticed that it was only this small group. Luckily she doesn't sense any other ahead, "I'll give the signal, and you hot tail it, got it?"  
  
"Y-yes." The old man stammers, though she was talking to tne chocobo who caught her eye and kew.  
  
Petting the feathers of the green bird as she walk ahead, her voice filtering through the mask, "Let us pass and you may walk away with your lives,"  
  
"Eh?" The elezen bard at the top spoke. Shirtless and filthy, tattoos illustrated over the entirety of his torso. Turning the quiver in experience hands, he smirks.  
  
The hyurian rogue spoke up, stepping in the middle of the road, "The confidence in this one is delicious," dagger at his narrow hips, tall and lean, also shirtless with blood staining his brown pants. Safe to say that none of these assholes has taken a decent wash in suns, perhaps weeks even.  
  
She laughs. Sad on their part, going against someone who fell primal, who went against the very man who single handely quell a resistance, and now she faces...amateurs.  
  
The rest was quiet, keeping their distance waiting for the right opportunity. Espying a miqo'te woman, the cleanest of the party with skin of a pale moonstone, sword hooked at her side, standing next to a man, another of her kind, mayhap mates how intimately she hugs behind him.  
  
The hulking mass of the hellsguard Roegadyn sat quiet, studying. Not a weapon could be seen but just from the quietitude surrounding him, she knew he, along with the bard, would have to be taken out first. From the sheer essence of not knowing exactly what the Roe was capable of, he was priority. The last of the party, a lalafellan, stood towards the end of the road, staff in hand and Aadya had to change the plan. A healer? Or do they crave destruction? Whatever the case, this should prove a greater exercise.  
  
"It was a warning," cracking her neck, rolling her shoulders. When she open her eyes, the familiarity of Zenos icy gaze is looking back to her. Walking behind the Hyur, shorter and in no comparison as handsome as her prince and she snarls at that.  
  
"Oh I'm going to enjoy skinning tha bitch aliv-"  
  
Before the rogue could finish, blood pooled in his mouth as he vomited what little he ate, along with the red substance. Registering what happened, hazel eyes looked to the old man holding his mouth, to the chocobo startles from the gust of sand. To his comrade, the bard fumbling with the quiver, down to the woman whose fist planted in the depth of his stomach, nearly feeling her contact tickling his spine. She move slightly and the sensitivity cause him to recoil into himself, spitting up more before he topples to the ground on his side, unable to move.  
  
Proving harder to breathe by the second. Her hit like a cannonball aimed directly at his viscera. Feeling as if his spine and part of his ribs burst into splinters from the heavy impact.  
  
If this is what it meant to seeing the last of his life, then he want death to come quick, now even. He couldn't groan, much less make any type of protest. His body painfully move against his will, emptying bowels of all its contents. Moving his eyes seem to hurt, but he look in her direction anyway, cursing her for how weak he feels and a embarrassing way to go. If only he could be anywhere but here in this position. He would even trade places with the old man that stare, frightened to witness a dead body shitting themselves. Even the damn chocobo that won't shut the fuck up.  
  
' _Only...'_  
  
_'If only...'_  
  
Aadya looks down with little remorse seeing him gasp for air and quake. The light fading from his eyes. Rendering him useless to the rest of the party.  
  
"TEAR THE LIMBS OFF THE BITCH!" Bellowed in the wind and she does not care from who.  
  
Zenos, is hunkered next to the elezen bard, elbows on his knees, beckoning her with his finger, smiling, " _Come and get me my beast_ ,"  
  
Quickly her feet sprinted to the bard, dodging each arrow also avoiding the sword swings from both of the miqo'te. She laughs, a blend of elation and hatred in this folly. She could sense the murder in their sloppy moves. Killing their comrade did cause for their hate. But what of the bodies that they didn't care to bury left to the world to see? The ones they tortured and killed before they ran into her? The stain of blood on their paints, browning with time, had to come from someone.  
  
Reality, once again set in when one arrow graze her cheek. The miqo'te swordsman swung to chop her head clean off her shoulders when she clap her hand together on the metal, breaking the curve blade at the hilt then turning that very blade, burrowing it deep in his knee and twisting it, wholly immobilizing him.  
  
He wails and fall, his mate too immersed in the realization of his screech, that she didn't see the heavy kick, with intentions to end her, raining down on her neck like a comet. There was no option letting up. Aadya wanted these bastards to hurt, to cause them pain beyond measure. Instantly there was a crack and the swordwoman fell limp to the ground as the swordsman yell for her, "Lida!" Violets focus back in his direction. The ghostly image of Zenos standing in her way and she avoids him when he reach for her. During this, unknowingly she bypass three arrows in quick successions in his ghostly attempts. Her boots connect with the panting miqo'te cheek, almost snapping his neck the way it violently turned.  
  
Scouring the area again, three was left. The roe having yet moved and she eye the man down the road, hands over the staff pointing to the carriage, his lips moving and that is when she bolts to the thaumaturge still avoiding arrows. Zenos is racing on the side of her and she want to rid the spirit of him, "Now!" She yells behind her. The chocobo move immediatly, avoiding the three bodies lingered on the road save for the poor leg of the swordsman.  
  
The bard soon turned his attention from Aadya, aiming for the merchant with the little arrows he is left with before she slid to a stop, grabbing one of the pebbles by her foot to launch the small rock, decking the bard in his eye.  
  
The elezen falter, falling back holding his face to mitigate the pain, yelling out his frustrations in the air, "Get off your ass and stop her!"  
  
Zenos at her side bore down to her, " _He is going to hurt you, my love. Do not let him,"_  
  
Sighing, the Roe stood, dusting off his pants having enough of the carnage. He takes his time, watching as the smaller warrior is fulms away from the thaumaturge. The juggernaut of a man slid down the dune, starting off in a slow jog, mimicking the gears of a train and his target in for a rude awakening...  
  
The old merchant, having little control over the tassels held on for dear life as the chocobo kews, running pass the warrior. She salutes adding a smile, before her focused is on the mage who avoid the carriage in the midst of his incantation which thankfully give her time.  
  
Hearing Zenos whispers to her side, as the fake turn to look the opposite way. Just as she thought she had leverage, his smooth voice diminish that, " _You're running out of time my love,"_  
  
_'Shut up!'_ She muses. Tunnel vision on her target as energy she needed coursed through her legs, the aether building, ready to burst as she readied her knee to crash into the lalafel until she felt a freight train knock her off track.  
  
Gasping, the force of the impact propeling Aadya fulms across the open area. Body rolling to a stop in the sand. "Gods!" she exhales in a series of coughs, staring up to the sky panting and Zenos, kneeling at her side, " _You got too cocky darling,"_  
  
"Go away!" She groans but he only glare down at her. Bringing her back to the truth of the matter was the pulsating ache in her side and the mumbles in the distance. The incantation is familiar. The mage was working a giant spell planing to blow up the carriage, along with the chocobo, and her old friend.  
  
_"'If we can't have it, no one can.' That is their creed my beast,"_  
  
"Not today," Aadya look to the giant Roe in the road fixing his shoulder guards when she stands. She inhales sharply, never giving him perchance to breath as she shoot to the thaumaturge, energy still pooled at her legs when finally she build the momentum, ready.  
  
The prince ghostly presence move along her side again, " _I told you to be careful my beast,"_  
  
The mage, also finishing his incantation, turned slightly to the carriage just fulms away and enough distance for his reach, a mere second it would take for the giant ball of fire, darkening the small area while coalescing in the sky, to explode over the carriage.  
  
Sensing the Roe right on her heels, even feeling the pain of a arrow stabbing her arm, it did not deter the power she emitted crashing a knee directly into the temple of the mage.  
  
He scream in pain from the collide while flying into the area of his own creation. With the focus now awry, the lalafell look above, eyes widening for what is about to happen. The explosion was louder, burning the area underneath along with its conjuror. She almost feel sad but the blood curdling wails of the sadistic mage is joy. Despite the moment of said victory, quickly violets looked to assess past the area. Concerned with her old friend more than her leaking arm, more the Roegadyn that subdued her in a chokehold. The warrior is relieved to see the last of the carriage further down the road gaining speed by the second having just missed the radius of the blast. Now she will give these last two her all.  
  
The bard, walking to the side of them, holding a bleeding eye before smacking her with that same hand, staining her cheek. The elezen yank her neutral face back to him, his breathe horrid, teeth worst when he smiles, cackling, bringing the point of his last arrow to her throat, "I'm going to fuck your corpse so hard when I'm done killin' yah,"  
  
' _Disgusting_ ,' how she hate this kind. Thinking everything is entitled to them. What they want they will take, inconsiderate of others.  
  
She feels the intentions of the Roe harden at her back. He speak with a mere chuckle, "I like em warmed up,"  
  
Zenos voice as she remember, is velvet snaking around her. She despise it for what it rules in her emotions as her ire builds when she breaks. Hearing him as if the physicality of the prince is the one to stand behind her, seducing her ear, " _Show me how much of a savage you are, my friend...my enemy,"_  
  
Aadya spoke clear as day. Not even the strong arm tightening around her throat dwindle the softness in her voice, "Of course...my love,"  
  
"Huh?" Looking to the elezen who was as puzzled, "tha bitch already lost it," Came the Roe deep voice, lazy and uncaring until his arm bent the opposite way at his elbow.  
  
°•○●○•°  
  
Finally, _finally,_ they were on their way home. Though the city-state of Ul'Dah wasn't that much of a hassel. The people who were privy to the ways of the desert, did not show the same once their eyes set on the foreign xaela. Some moving farther away, others doing a terrible job of whispering their curiosity of his being, and then there was the silent stares. The worst it would be had he cared what exactky about him trouble their thoughts, but of course, he doesn't. Not even a little. Fray, who already noticed the looks and Myste, the young boy, cling next to Sid.  
  
Sighing, Sid shook his head of the frivolous notions. Quite use to the stares and whispers. None of it phases him because no one would step to him with their mindless queries. The xaela, with obvious anger held in his expression uses this to repel those who thought of approaching him. Which brought back to mind the woman from last night who didn't give a single iota of a damn about his petryfying appearance.  
  
Tugging the duffle bag over his shoulder, the strange, once in a while ocurrance of Sid genuinely smiling, was rare and few. Easily he could count on one hand how many times he smiles through his twenty-six summers of living and it came so natural around the odd woman in only three bells of speaking to her. Strange, maybe he should have gave her the correct number.  
  
As Fray look to whatever it was that stayed his attention in the book of poets, Sid looked over the heads that crowed black bush station.  
  
Again, whispers lined his long strides as if a corridor of different expressions. Oh how much he hated the attention. Annoying and unnecessary was quite the understatement. Although he had himself to blame since he won the fight in the coliseum-the gossip of the city-state even if the talk wasn't as loud due to its illegal nature-causing not only the embarrassment of the champion he faced, but it put a few dangerous people in debt.  
  
He noticed the men following them back in The Steps of Thal. When they boarded the transportation unit heading to black brush station, they too followed. Not once making it subtle when one of them whistle a eery tune, and Sid rolling his eyes. Just a bunch of vagabonds who were looking to get their money back and cause harm to the man that put them in this predicament.  
  
In all the ways, Sid welcomed the challenge. But when eyes fell to his side, staring at the top of silver locks close, the young teen oblivious of the danger, then to golden eyes that were well adept at his enlightenment, Sidurgu would need to settle this away from them.  
  
_And he will._  
  
Suffice it to say that he was itching for a battle. His body, his blood, long lax from the thrill of a good fight having sitting on a pedestal like some damned gargoyle for show. Another reason why he needed to release this pent up rage.  
  
"You can handle this?" Fray spoke up, hearing xaela loud exhale of patience wearing thin. Gold eyes back in the book, hand out to receive the duffle bag.  
  
Sid scoffs, dropping the handles to Fray as the man caught it with relative ease, "You know I do,"  
  
"Do be quick then, we only have half a bell to be on board,"  
  
"Don't rush me," cutting his unique eyes to the man.  
  
Fray jerk his head mildly, "You heard me,"  
  
It was all that was needed to be understood between them. After all Fray is the one to wave at him through the window as the train move on with Myste holding a note of ' _Told you make it quick'_ Shaking his snow colored head free from the silly thought, looking down at innocent eyes, "What do you want to give Rielle before we board?"  
  
A pale finger tap on thin lips, pondering on what Rielle would love and it hits, "Maybe a teddy bear? A moogle!"  
  
Internally, his face scrunch at the thought of those rat bastards. But on the exterior front, he taps the teen head, "Gotcha,"  
  
The giant sword is covered and carried in the case with him as a ruse to board the train without commotion. He walks off, leaving Myst and Fray behind to look at the many shops they pass. Stopping just before the obnoxiously ' _cute_ ' sign. The damn Mog station.  
  
Just as he guessed the three men followed him instead of Fray which he thought would have been ideal if they wanted to collect anything. Groaning, when he hear their footsteps approaching. ' _Collectors_ ' Sid guessed, turning slightly over his broad shoulder. He sighs, feeling one of their grimey hands touch his shoulder. Eywbrow furrow just from the bastard having audacity to touch him.  
  
"Come quietly," one spoke.  
  
Turning to meet them, he look down to them all, "Lead the way,"  
  
~•~  
  
"Well," Fray spoke, looking at the time piece on his wrist, a gift from Rielle and Myste he wear proudly, "he has about twenty seconds before we leave for home," falling into the reclining seat of the cabin.  
  
Myste, sitting on the bunk, bringing timid fingers to his lips as he look out the viewing window, scanning for Sid, "Is there a way we can delay?"  
  
"Nope," came the quick answer.  
  
Dark blue eyes, glare to the man across, "Can you atleast act like you care,"  
  
Lids closed, Fray hums in his respite, "Mhm,"  
  
Groaning, as he roll his beautiful eyes to stare out the window again, Myste recognize a woman. Umber skin, a few strands of long white hair seen hanging out the hood, and her eyes momentarily catching the young boy before turning her gaze ahead. She hike a pack over her shoulder, the last walking to board the train. Subconsciously his youthful finger raise, pointing as he stammers, "Th-th-that's-"  
  
Suddenly a flash of white passes him to land on his pillow. The teddy bear squeal out a " _kupo_ " and Sid, walking into the cabin, slide the door close with a flinch from the annoying sound, "So much for waiting on me,"  
  
Opening one lid, a gold eye watch as the Xaela stepped over his legs having to stand slightly slouched, to sitting on the reclining chair at the window, "I knew you'd make it," Fray spoke, once again getting comfortable, noticing Sid change of attire from a white tee-shirt to now sporting all black. All too knowing when he smirk from a job well done.  
  
"Two days before we are home," Myste spoke with glee, raising the stuffed animal to view, picturing how ecstatic Rielle will become with this gift.  
  
"Aye. Two days," Sid sighs, working his best to get comfortable stretching his long legs reclining, groaning when he doesn't find a single position fitting him, "doesn't feel very far but cramped in here, it will feel like weeks," Considering his height, Sid was in fact too tall for this. With only two reclining seat and a bunk already claimed by the teen, he will make due with what he is handed. If not, he had a few gil to splurge at the bar anyway thanks to the kindness of three gentlemen. 

°•○●○•°  
  
_"346...347...348...355,"_  
  
_"349..."_  
  
_Meeting Zenos gaze as they both push up from the floor, "Huh?" Tilting her head._  
  
_Both keeping themselves raised, Zenos sighs, his breath reminding her of the winter thatnkept them inside from Garlemald. Cool and minty, "You miscounted,"_  
  
_It was purposeful. She gaze into him, long hair falling, pooling on the floor underneath him and he stare back at her. In all his seriousness he is still beautiful, he is still gentle, where she thought him to be angered now that he was summoned back here. Annoyed yes, but again, to have her presence here he takes what she exude._  
  
_Aadya groan with a roll of her eyes, "I guess ill start over," watching him change positions when he lay on his back. Taking this moment as she crawls to peer down at him. He stare up at her, readying himself to continue his own workout while his eyes narrow. Disinterested in all that is around them. Instead, she grin, her palms on the floor, planted by both sides of his head, extending her arms, lowering herself to grace him with a upside down kiss, "One..." she push up, gradually lowering herself to kiss him again, "...two..." and she repeat this for a time until he grabbed her face, kissing her deeply._  
  
_~•~_  
  
"Why does this always happen?" Speaking to no one in particular, her arm over her eyes, she move it slightly, looking out the window to where the sky is awashed with watercolors, ranging in dark and light oranges with purples and blues conveying the moon and all that it bring. Truly beautiful.  
  
Aadya tosses herself on her side on the recliner turned bed, a better view for the picturesque scene of dusk. Hoping to rid her mind of the prince though that too was wishful thinking For a couple of days it will always happen like this. He would haunt her at a time. He was a fix. She withdraws from him and like a ache, throbbing in her mind, she needs him. Craving a time in their past when they were...amazing.  
  
Dressed in only a halter and shorts after much need of a shower washing away the grime and blood leftover from her earlier ' _exercise_ ', her body welcomed the small plush bed. Glad that she was able to afford it when she gathered the funds from the Elezen and Roe who had a story to tell and perhaps a change of lifestyle if they could still gather themselves to live in such a broken and battered way.  
  
Aadya wondered if the old merchant was safe. In no way did she intend to corrupt the old man baring witness to this brutal side of her, but they had it coming and would have done worst than her. Her nostrils flare. Finding herself lost in another trace before she decided that he wasn't going to run her thoughts, not when the bar-car should still be open. Rattling the weighty purse she plucked from her pack, enough to have a bit of fun and still splurge.  
  
Without a second of hesitation, Aadya dressed herself in a simple white tee and leggings, completing the comfortable outfit with a new pair of boots with the old pair ruined.  
  
She could've packed more clothes if she was a step faster evading her Garlean wolf. Luck was on her side, chancing upon people who she had no problem putting out of commission. In a way she felt guilts. Taking from them knowing it was the gil of their victims, but who else was going to use it? The Hellsguard didn't put up much of fight, limping away yelling for help holding his broken arm and using the little strength left in his good leg, meanwhile the bard with one eye plucked from his head, pleaded for his life before throwing all the gil to her feet, he too she left with a broken leg. They'll be in jail scarred for life, she was sure of that.  
  
_"Damn that was so much fun!"_ She squeals into her palms holding her burning face, shaking her head laughing. Granted apart from having Zenos haunt her every corner, she did have fun. Sliding and locking her cabin door, walking the corridor to the bar-car, Aadya is unaware of the Xaela, who too had the same thoughts, walk in the opposite direction of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love some feedback 🥺❤
> 
> Also
> 
> If you enjoy FFXIV fics and love chill vibes, I recommend joining this lovely discord [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debaunched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/yQa4A7j)
> 
> ❤&✌🏼


End file.
